


WHAT IF

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 一个关于“爱”的故事。有一天上帝开始好奇，如果最堕落最不可饶恕的造物，比如，一个恶魔，学会了“爱”，会怎样。祂刚好有一个足够大的沙盒，有足够多的的玩具和实验体。于是上帝开启了一场回合制沙盒游戏。一号实验体，克鲁利。二号实验体，亚茨拉斐尔。而爱就是这样，不讲道理，难以捉摸，没法被预计，无法被限定或者约束。





	1. Round 1

**序**

好奇心是人类与生俱来的东西。

每一个孩子从出生那一刻起，从他们学会说话的那一刻起，

就会不停问——

这个是什么，那是为什么；

以及，

如果XX的话会怎样。

人类的好奇心永远得不到满足。

有时候你止步于此，并非因为你的好奇心得到了满足或放弃了你的好奇心，

而是因为，你缺少工具。

就像科研人员在实验中缺少必须的试剂和仪器，

小孩在沙盒游戏里缺少足够的玩偶和道具。

那如果给这个孩子一个足够大的沙盒呢？

像地球这么大，像世界这么大。

在好奇心这事儿上，上帝跟人类本身没什么差别。

祂也像是个孩子。

这个孩子从来没有停止问问题。

然而没有人可以给祂解答。

好在祂有一个足够大的沙盒，有足够多的试剂和实验仪器。

祂可以去试。

如果天上有水落下来会怎样？

如果我试着对沙盒里吹一口气会怎样？

如果我把这一块大陆稍微抬起来一点点会怎样？

如果我暂时放任我的玩具们自生自灭会怎样？

有一天上帝开始好奇——

如果让最最堕落最最不可原谅的造物学会了“爱”会怎样？

比如说，一个恶魔。

欢迎认识一下上帝的实验对象，我们称其为一号对象，或者实验体A。或者我们给他一个名字，上帝叫他克鲁利。

每一个选择都必然事出有因，上帝并不是平白无故选择克鲁利的。祂清清楚楚地记得，在最初的那段日子里，自己在创造克鲁利时曾赋予其一些非常特别的品质。比如说好奇心。比如说一些小聪明。

克鲁利那时候还是个天使，他是所有天使里最招人喜欢的那个。完美的身形，漂亮的红头发，溶金一样的眼睛，迷人的笑容，以及风趣谈吐和数不清的绝妙点子。

没有谁会不喜欢这位飞来飞去造星星的天使。

他就像上帝花圃里最迷人的那朵花，或者沙盒里人气最高的玩具，吸引了绝大多数的注意力、赢得了绝大多数的赞美。

毫无疑问，上帝是偏爱克鲁利的。

可这位被偏爱的克鲁利就是不肯乖乖做一个合格的天使，就是不肯规规矩矩地走在上帝规划好的路上。他漂亮的枝叶总要伸到不被允许的地方去，总要睁着那双过分迷人的金眼睛问出许多让上帝感到尴尬的问题。

祂有太多“为什么”了。

于是——三二一，好的，你堕落了，再见。

地狱也没那么糟。

现在我们来认识一下二号对象，实验体B，伊甸园东门的权天使亚茨拉斐尔。

上帝摸摸下巴，认为自己做出了相当完美的安排——亚茨拉斐尔跟克鲁利完全不同，他们就像一根针的两端，一块磁铁的正负极。

这位权天使从来不会问为什么，从来没有什么问题，从头发丝儿到脚后跟都很完美。他每一个笑容和身上的每一块骨头，都是按照完美天使模板和天堂日常行为规范造出来的。

亚茨拉斐尔从来没干过什么让上帝不开心的事儿——除了火焰剑那次。

上帝耸耸肩，火焰剑没什么，把火焰剑送给人类只能说明亚茨拉斐尔真的很善良。“善良”可是天使的主要美德之一呢，当然没有哪位天使会因为“善良”而受到处罚。

但这同时也恰好说明，亚茨拉斐尔有一颗比其他天使都更加柔软的心。这样的心尤其适合去爱、以及被爱。

善良，温和，柔软外表和完美微笑，这就是亚茨拉斐尔。

上帝拍拍手，把实验体A和实验体B摆在一起，放在祂巨大的沙盒里。

现在我们知道，好戏马上就要开始了。

**Round 1**

一开始一切都非常符合预期——克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔被各自的阵营派往人间，在远离天堂和地狱的地方慢慢享用长得几乎没有尽头的生命，在这颗不大起眼也并不是很重要的星球上互相吸引。

从云端再次看见克鲁利让上帝心里闹出了一点小情绪。

在这一点上，祂跟人类本身也没什么太大的区别，或者我们说人类在这一点上跟上帝没什么太大的区别——如果你曾经格外偏爱某一项娱乐、某一种事物、某一个人，而最后它或者她又或者他让你失望了、不高兴了，那么从此这个人或这个东西在你看来就会变得格外刺眼。

**会变成你的眼中钉。**

之前倾注在其身上的一切爱意和期许都会变成厌恶，甚至仇恨。

这大概在某种程度上解释了为什么恋人分手后很难再做回亲密好友，而某款游戏开始走下坡路、做出一些傻逼运营活动时，骂得最狠最难听的永远是它的忠诚老玩家。

因为你曾经在其身上倾注了太多东西，你没法忍受自己金贵的爱和心血被这样忽略践踏。

何况那可是上帝的爱和心血。

上帝在云端斜着眼睛看克鲁利。恶魔，你会怎么做？

在这一场关于爱的实验中，上帝其实并没怎么插手——祂只是把亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利放在了离彼此足够近的地方，制造了几场偶遇。

其余功劳全归他们自己。

克鲁利对“爱”的最初认知来自于亚茨拉斐尔。

恶魔看着远处一对在树下亲吻彼此的年轻人，耷拉着眼皮：“你刚刚说什么，天使？充满了什么东西？”

亚茨拉斐尔双手交叉放在胸口，双眼闪光：“爱。克鲁利。是爱。”

克鲁利点点头。

他默默记下——两个人类抱在一起交换彼此的唾液在人间被称之为“爱”。

后来他们路过一堵断墙，墙根儿底下有人正互相拥抱，饥渴且急切地交换着彼此的唾液。克鲁利洋洋得意摇头晃脑地对天使说，看，我知道了，这是爱，他们在“爱”。

而亚茨拉斐尔摇头，表情相当一言难尽。

“这不是爱。”他小步快速走开，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕，“恐怕这只是一场为发泄性欲而生的公平交易，我感受不到任何‘爱’的成分。”

克鲁利不大明白这其中的区别——毕竟他们都在激烈地交换唾液。

再后来，他们跟着当地人一起向东迁徙，坐在牛车上摇摇晃晃、晕晕欲睡，身边挤满形形色色的男女老少。

亚茨拉斐尔用胳膊肘悄悄捅了捅克鲁利，跟他说这车上有非常甜蜜的爱意。

大蛇强打着精神睁开朦胧睡眼看了一圈儿。除自己和亚茨拉斐尔之外，牛车上还坐了一名年老女性，两个小孩子，一个十几岁的姑娘，一个胡子拉渣的青年，以及一名中年男性和他的儿子。

所有人都规规矩矩地坐在这，没有人抱在一起，没有人在交换唾液。

他皱皱鼻子：“你确定？他们甚至都没抱在一起。”

亚茨拉斐尔好像被什么东西烫了一下：“并不是一定要拥抱或者亲吻才可以产生爱，爱这种情感——一旦它产生了，便无处不在，不需要什么特殊的行为来表达。”

过了一会儿他又补上一句：“虽然特殊行为的确可以让爱散发得更浓烈。”

克鲁利撇撇嘴。他彻底被弄糊涂了。

“特殊行为是什么意思？除了拥抱和交换唾液之外还有什么关于‘爱’的特殊行为吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔有点后悔跟他说这个。他只能支支吾吾表示这是不可言喻的，并在内心向上帝告解——原谅我，万能的主啊，我不该把“不可言喻”一词用在形容世俗之爱上。

上帝在云端不说话，祂觉得地狱的“爱教育”真的不太行。

天堂像一家位列全球50强的知名企业，严谨、庞大、高效，每一颗螺丝钉都在正确序列上一丝不苟地运转。三百年前，以加百列为首的几位高阶天使在天堂推行了一项改革，规定所有天使都必须接受过关于“爱”的培训再上岗工作。

亚茨拉斐尔为这事儿还专门从人间回了一趟天堂。

这项运动有个非常恶俗又恶心的名字，“爱之羽翼”。克鲁利第一次听到的时候把自己笑得舌头打结，花了好几分钟才解开。

“爱之羽翼”运动的目标和宗旨非常明确，即让每名天使都可以——掌握“爱”的基本定义与类型，快速准确区分不同“爱”的种类，深刻认识和理解不同“爱”的深层内涵，明确区分“欲”与“爱”的差别、掌握人类性爱的几种基本姿势、精读加百列《关于神圣爱与尘世爱的研究探讨》一文，并背诵加百列的《爱之羽翼》长篇诗歌。

亚茨拉斐尔很聪明，他的“爱之羽翼”结业考试成绩非常优秀，上帝十分自豪。

相比之下，地狱就像是爱的沙漠，克鲁利在700岁那年也依旧不懂得到底什么是“爱”。

而本章几段有关“爱”的对话发生在他702岁那年。

于是，从702岁那一年开始，克鲁利开始格外用心且认真地思考这个问题——什么是爱，以及，如何去爱。

他行走在人世间，跟每一位有眼缘的人谈起这浪漫又伟大的命题。

一个年轻姑娘说，爱是最美好的事情，是生命的意义，如果没有爱我宁愿就此枯萎死去。

一位老人说，爱是支撑着人们走过漫长生命的东西，在年轻的时候人们将它追寻，然后在暮年之际将爱驻守。

一个牧羊人说，我还没有经历过爱，但那是我最渴望和期盼的东西，每天太阳升起的时候，我便开始期待今天爱会将它的橄榄枝抛到我手上。

一名父亲说，爱很宏大，它不光指夫妻和情人之间，也指朋友与亲人之间，它是最美好坚固的感情，真正的爱会历久弥坚。

克鲁利将这些回答默默记下来。

他每隔十几二十年就会遇上亚茨拉斐尔，像是某种经过精确计算的巧合。恶魔把学到的东西跟天使复述，在复述过程中夹带自己脑子里冒出来的无数小想法。

亚茨拉斐尔像一位精通“爱”之奥秘的长者或者导师，微笑着对他时不时脱口而出的“至理名言”做上几句点评，橄榄色眼睛闪着光。

“亲爱的，你不用太苛求自己。”天使的白袍子和风纠缠在一起，柔软得连轮廓都不大分明。

“你总会明白的，克鲁利——总会明白的。我不知道那个人是谁，但总会出现那么一位了不起的人物，告诉你什么是爱，以及如何去爱。”

看，这就是亚茨拉斐尔，比其他所有天使都更适合去爱或者被爱的亚茨拉斐尔。在他这儿，一切上帝的造物都平等享有爱之祝福，再邪恶堕落之人也有权畅饮这甘露。

平原上风很大，而克鲁利的头发太长了。他被自己的红头发糊了一脸，一边手忙脚乱让视野恢复清晰、一边迎着风眯起眼睛。

如果真的有那么一个人能教他什么是爱以及如何去爱，那么他想，那个人一定是亚茨拉斐尔。

这个想法在未来的一千多年里被克鲁利一步步证实。

**姑娘说爱是最美好的事情。**

对克鲁利来说什么是最美好的事情呢。在摇滚乐和本特利被发明出来之前的数千年里，他喜欢独角兽、美酒和自然界中葱郁茂盛的植物，他也挺喜欢人类的小孩子。但最喜欢的还是亚茨拉斐尔。没有什么比亚茨拉斐尔更美好了。

最美好的东西，那当然是亚茨拉斐尔。

**老人说爱是支撑人们走过漫长生命的东西**。

恶魔的生命没有尽头，只要你不在过于旺盛的好奇心驱使下像浇花一样把圣水浇在自己头上，那么恭喜你，你获得了永生。可永生的代价是什么呢，是失去，不断失去，而没人会喜欢失去。

克鲁利曾尝试过在漫长生命里留下一些东西。比如在堕落之后留住洁白翅膀，在沙漠中留住一朵从伊甸园里摘下来的苹果花，在美索不达米亚平原留住几个孩子，在示拿留住几位人类朋友，在时间里留住迈锡尼，这些尝试最后都以失败告终。

最后他躺在山坡上看星星，自我安慰说起码我还有星星，我创造的星星永远都不会抛弃我。克鲁利盯着某一颗尤其漂亮的星星，眯起眼睛陷入极度舒适的自我陶醉和抚慰——然后那颗星星就拖着尾巴从天上掉了下去。

不是吧。他咧着嘴皱眉看天，不知道云层后面的上帝到底在想什么。

上帝其实没在想什么，祂就只是觉得，看，你的星星是你为我而造的，现在它们是我的星星了，不是你的。

那天晚上克鲁利觉得自己失去了整片星空，第二天下午他在街边水果摊上遇见了亚茨拉斐尔，于是天空再次被点亮。

如果没有天使，那么他要如何度过一无所有的永生呢。

**牧羊人说爱是他最渴望和期盼的东西。**

是了，克鲁利最渴望和期盼的无非是见到亚茨拉斐尔。他渴望在广袤大地上和那个有着浅金色头发橄榄色眼睛的天使不期而遇，然后耍一些小聪明一些小小的诱惑，共同度过一段不长不短的快乐时光。他当然是最渴望并期待遇见亚茨拉斐尔的。

**父亲说真正的爱会历久弥坚。**

这一点都没有错。他和亚茨拉斐尔已经认识了——差不多两千年。而每一个世纪，克鲁利都确信自己比上个世纪更加爱那个天使。

他得到了一个完美的、确切明晰的、百分百符合世人对“爱”的定义的答案。

“爱”是“亚茨拉斐尔”。

**他的爱是亚茨拉斐尔。**

上帝在云端发笑。

目前为止，一切发展都让祂非常满意，祂要的无非就是这样的一个结果——祂要让最堕落最不可饶恕的造物懂得什么是爱，然后爱上最神圣最无暇的造物。

祂要让他爱上一个天使。

上帝没有那么好心，祂从来不是什么想玩恋爱游戏的纯情少女。打一开始，沙盒实验的目的就不是为了促成一对爱侣，而是因为，上帝想看看“会怎样”。

如果恶魔学会了爱会怎样，如果他得不到天使会怎样，如果立场不允许会怎样，如果双方阵营进行阻挠会怎样，如果祂亲自干涉会怎样。

而地球上的每个成年人都应该明白——残忍是孩子的天性。在不加管束的好奇心驱使之下，他们会毫无罪恶感毫不羞愧地扯下蜻蜓的翅膀螳螂的腿，或者用一种残忍得近乎天真的好奇心将蚯蚓切碎。

他们这样做并不是出于某种特定目的，并非出于“善”或者“恶”的驱使，也不是因为这些无辜生灵惹人厌恶。

而纯粹是因为——

**“我做得到”。**

这是不用付出任何代价的事情，可以用最低成本满足残忍好奇心。

你看到失去翅膀的蜻蜓变成丑陋爬虫，被踩碎的蝴蝶再也没法亲吻花丛，于是好奇心得到了满足——原来会这样。

而在一开头，我们就说了，在好奇心这事儿上，上帝跟人类小孩没什么区别。宇宙也好地球也好，祂的实验体A和实验体B不过是两个玩具，跟蝴蝶蜻蜓或者螳螂差不了多少。

**更何况，在最开始的那段日子里，克鲁利让上帝失望了。**

沙盒就是沙盒，再大再真实也只是沙盒。

你会因为一场沙盒游戏而感到罪恶或羞愧吗？

别开玩笑，当然不会。

第一回合，一切都在预料当中，上帝1分，实验体0分，场上比分1:0。


	2. Round 2

恶魔的爱——听起来像是个伪命题，或者20世纪之后流行地摊文学和21世纪恶俗网络文学中的常见题材。但是当这个命题真真切切出现在几千年之前的现实生活中时，一切都变得有趣了起来。

上帝相当有兴趣地趴在云层后面，不想错过两个实验体之间一丝一毫的关系递进和情感变化。祂非常关注事态发展。

在亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利之间，显而易见，后者更像是个行动派，且更加偏向于在情感上采取主动进攻。

当他确信自己爱着亚茨拉斐尔、自己的“爱”就是亚茨拉斐尔之后，伊甸园之蛇毫不犹豫地吐着信子游向那颗洁白苹果。

这颗苹果可比伊甸园里那颗诱人多了。

他没有想太多。没有去想他们一个是天使一个是恶魔，或者很明显他们这两个一开始没有性别的超自然生灵都比较倾向于以男性的身份在人间活动。

毕竟，那么多人都说过了，“爱”是最伟大最美好的东西，那么这伟大美好的东西就不应当被其他事物所束缚。

最坏的结果大概是被天堂或者地狱发现，毫无疑问等待他的会是比“人道毁灭”可怕上百上千倍的东西。但是没关系，他们可以隐秘一点。两方的大忙人都不怎么关心地球或者人间，只要传回去的工作报告像话一点，只要他和亚茨拉斐尔小心一点，这就不是什么问题。

就算他们真的一不小心被发现了——克鲁利转转眼睛——我可以一口咬定说这完全是我的主意，是我想要诱惑那个天使，诱惑他爱上我，诱惑他跟我进行可耻的勾当，诱惑他堕落然后完成一比光辉业绩。

“我可以跟他们说，全都是我的主意，亚茨拉斐尔完全是无辜的，他是我的受害者。”

所以，克鲁利用了不到一小时的时间，就突破了所有心理障碍，并做好了在必要时刻挺身而出保护那个天使的准备。

只要他确信自己是爱着亚茨拉斐尔的，那其他一切东西就都不是很重要了，无论如何总会有办法的。

大蛇抬起头，将下颌在苹果上面蹭了蹭。

克鲁利相当聪明，而亚茨拉斐尔从一开始就把自己暴露得很彻底——他坦然道天使可以感受到空气中的爱，于是克鲁利将计就计循序渐进，对他的“爱”释放“爱”。

一开始相当克制且缓和，克鲁利释放的爱浓度非常低，低得几乎让天使察觉不到。亚茨拉斐尔只是发现，当克鲁利在场时，他能感受到一些让人愉悦的东西，这使他快乐、振奋和雀跃，心情非常好。

那段时间被后世人称之为“黑暗时代”或者“荷马史诗年代”，到处都是瘟疫灾难和战争，大多数时候天使和恶魔都在为各自的工作而奔波，但克鲁利总是会制造各种机会和亚茨拉斐尔见面。

他在每次相逢时克制而隐忍地对天使释放爱，而身边的天使就像一只花栗鼠，雀跃得很单纯、欣喜得相当不解风情。

是一只让恶魔感到挫败的快乐花栗鼠，圆滚滚的那种。

这种相处模式持续了大概五百多年，上帝在云端耸耸肩，对迟钝了五百多年的亚茨拉斐尔感到满意。祂不希望让一切进展得太顺利。

一切进展太过于顺利的事实，一切情节上没有任何跌宕起伏悲欢离合的戏剧，都会让观众无聊。

上帝想知道，如果亚茨拉斐尔继续迟钝下去会怎样。

感情是相互的，单方面的付出追求和爱慕必然无法持续太长时间，耐心和爱总有被耗尽的那一天。

这就好像把你的心脏掏出来放在空房间里，或者放在沙漠当中。它会枯萎、会落灰、会在风吹雨淋和日晒之下逐渐干裂发黑，到最后没有人再认得出来这曾经是一颗鲜活饱满的心脏。

如果亚茨拉斐尔永远迟钝，如果克鲁利永远等不到回应——他会怎样？上帝想知道，一个耐心被耗尽的恶魔会对所爱之人做出什么样的事情来。

最仁慈的做法大概是放弃，然后消失，从此再不相见。

**但更多的，他会愤怒吗，爱会变成仇恨吗，他会在求而不得的折磨中失去自我、伤害他深爱的天使吗。**

上帝好奇极了。

在克鲁利确定自己爱亚茨拉斐尔、并坚持在每一次会面时释放求爱信号的第八个一百年，依旧没得到什么回应的他感觉有点沮丧。恶魔趴在小酒馆桌子上，看天使心满意足地将盘子里的小牛肉吞进口中慢慢咀嚼，感觉他嚼的差不多是自己的心。

真挺疼的。

克鲁利把脸埋进手掌里。

然而即使是这样他也没停止向亚茨拉斐尔释放爱的讯号，令人欢欣鼓舞的愉悦空气依旧将他们包裹，且明显影响到了方圆十米之内的其他人类。

他们脸上开始更多地出现笑容。

上帝睁大眼睛，他知道克鲁利的心和精神已经接近临界点——他等了八百年了，这颗心有八百年没有得到任何回应了。

上帝想，是时候进入到下一个阶段了。

祂迫不及待想要看到一个被求而不得的爱情折磨得暴怒、扭曲、绝望的恶魔。

“下一个阶段”确实到来了——克鲁利开了窍，觉得是他释放的爱浓度太低了，应该把浓度再提高个15%左右，同时注意一下个人形象。

说实话上帝觉得相当没意思，甚至有点懊恼。

于是在被后世人称之为古典时期的那几百年时间里，克鲁利穿着黑色长袍，把自己打扮得精致考究又相当符合“恶魔”身份具有地狱特色，抓紧每一次见面机会向亚茨拉斐尔输送进行了提纯和加浓的求爱信号。

同时他开始觉得，单纯吃饭聊天输送信号大概不太够，毕竟他要追求的可是个天使呢。于是他开始在力所能及的范围内，在工作上予以亚茨拉斐尔一些“方便”——比如在这位天使犯懒嘴馋不那么敬业的时候帮他行几个小奇迹，或者在天使当月奇迹份额不大够用的时候充当免费的奇迹提取机。

亚茨拉斐尔每个月的奇迹份额都不太够用，克鲁利一直不大明白是天堂太吝啬还是天使太浪费。

直到某一天他发现亚茨拉斐尔把奇迹用在——让苹果变得更甜一点、让厨师把一箱牡蛎中个头最大最肥的那个放到自己盘子里、让喝了一半的葡萄酒自动续杯再次变满这些琐碎事情上，并在大街上阻止了六个即将摔得狗啃泥的小孩子和两名腿脚不灵便险些跌倒的老人。

总之，但凡是可以用奇迹来进行小小干预的事情，亚茨拉斐尔都会试试。

并且相当乐在其中。

而克鲁利相比之下要“冷漠且无聊”得多了。他对跑闹的小孩和蹒跚老人没那么多呵护心理，而且对食物相当没要求。反正其实恶魔并不太需要吃东西。至于工作——他的工作态度向来是能浑水摸鱼蒙混过关就绝不认真奔走，只是在不断把人类自己搞出来的堕落事情添油加醋地写进工作报告里、变成自己的功劳。

地狱本身就比天堂大方一点，而且双方都不会在每个月底回收未使用的奇迹额度。

因此克鲁利几千年来积攒了几乎用不完的奇迹，这大大方便了每个月都奇迹透支的亚茨拉斐尔。

亚茨拉斐尔对此非常感激。

然而也就只是“感激”而已。

天使双手交握放在身前，呼吸急促，胸腔因此而显得格外饱满，丰沛生动、柔软明亮的情绪几乎要从那双眼睛里溢出来。

克鲁利知道他会说一些诸如“你真好”，或者“我要如何感谢你”这样的话。他要的不是这个。于是恶魔总会先一步封住亚茨拉斐尔的嘴，仰着下巴装腔作势地说，不要夸我，不要说我是个好人，也不要跟我道谢，我可不希望这话传到地狱那些人耳朵里边去。

长此以往，他们习惯了这种相处模式——天使和恶魔行走在人间，因为种种巧合或必然、有意或无意的原因一次次相见，他们之间的空气里弥漫着浓度大概为25%的爱之讯号。而克鲁利总能在亚茨拉斐尔有麻烦的时候及时出现，时机掌控得恰到好处，不会让人尴尬也不至于过分冷漠，每次都像是恰好路过并顺便出手相助。

对于“帮助天使摆脱各种小麻烦和小困境”这件事，克鲁利表现得潇洒又随意，好像并不怎么在乎。

但其实，当他知道亚茨拉斐尔乘坐的船在海上遭遇飓风时，这条大蛇立刻就紧张了起来。他踱来踱去思考自己是应该动用人类社会的关系、搞一条小船佯装路过顺道搜救，还是应该直接伸开翅膀飞过去。

飞过去可能会有被人类发现的风险，然后他会收到大衮的警告文书。

文书的内容一般并不是警告他“下次你不能这么做了”，而是警告他“克鲁利，站在原地不要动，我们这就来找你，地狱的人已经在路上了”。

然后当然会发生一些不怎么美妙的事情。

恶魔一边思考一边摇头晃脑咒骂着地狱同僚，回过神来时发现自己已经走到了码头上——然后他用几个技术含量相当高的奇迹让人类暂时看不见自己，展开漆黑的翅膀从码头上飞了出去。

恶魔漆黑的翅膀在海面上投下优雅漂亮的影子，他没费多少力气就发现了亚茨拉斐尔。

那位天使坐在一块不大不小的船板上，周围没有什么人——或者说没有什么活人——他的翅膀耷拉在两边，在阳光下反射洁白的光。

他的天使没事，他的天使是安全的。克鲁利几乎要开始感谢上帝了。

亚茨拉斐尔发现了海面上的影子，他想地球上应该不会有这么大的海鸟，何况某种相当熟悉的气息正一点点接近。于是他抬起头，就见到了克鲁利。

克鲁利飞到他面前，停在半空中摆了个非常有型的姿势：“真狼狈啊，天使？你在干嘛呢。”

“船沉了… …然后你看，我在海水里扑腾了一阵子，翅膀全都湿了，飞不起来。”他扇了两下湿淋淋沉甸甸的翅膀，“我想等它晒干然后就飞回到岸上去。”

然后亚茨拉斐尔话锋一转：“你呢，你怎么在这？”

克鲁利眼睛虚飘飘地向远处瞟了两眼：“就跟以前一样，顺道路过，恰好看见你又让自己陷入了麻烦，所以过来帮个小忙。”

亚茨拉斐尔深呼吸了两口，丰腴洁白的胸口像海浪那样起伏。然后他露出一个相当柔软的笑容，眼睛里除了感激之外还有点善意的成全。

他当然知道没有哪个恶魔会大白天露着翅膀恰好路过空无一人的海面。

或许是从这一个瞬间开始，在海面反光和海鸟扇动翅膀的声音里，亚茨拉斐尔终于稍微读懂了一点点空气里的讯号。

这不只是“一些让人感到愉快的东西”那么简单。

上帝托着下巴挑了挑眉毛——他意识到了，亚茨拉斐尔意识到了。

上帝不得不承认亚茨拉斐尔比祂预计的要更加“开窍”，祂本以为这种单方面爱慕的状态会再持续上起码三百年，他一直期待着看见克鲁利耐心被耗尽、露出狰狞凶残面目的那一天。

然而祂的实验体没给祂这个机会，不管是克鲁利还是亚茨拉斐尔都没能按照祂希望的路线走下去，沙盒里的玩具为自己扳回了一点比分。

上帝不大高兴。祂是这个游戏唯一的玩家，是这出戏剧唯一的观众。不符合祂心意的情节发展就像树干上弯弯曲曲不那么完美的枝丫，虽然可以带来惊喜，但更多是不满和恼怒——你们怎么可以这样做，你们怎么可以完全违背我的意愿。

但事实上，“爱”本身就是没有定数、无法预期、不能被计划的。

有那么一瞬间，上帝想要亲自出手干预。

祂只需要动一动手指，把亚茨拉斐尔从克鲁利身边拿开，或者把亚茨拉斐尔脑子里关于克鲁利的记忆抹除——就可以完全扭转沙盘上的局面。

但最后上帝还是决定袖手旁观。没关系，沙盒游戏还可以进行很长的一段时间。目前的进展虽然不太称心，但它也确实摆出了另一个让人非常好奇的问题——一个天使，一个像亚茨拉斐尔那样圣洁完美规规矩矩的天使，会如何看待和回应来自恶魔的爱。

**他会感到意外、惊讶、恐惧、不适，甚至是恶心吗？他会逃避吗，还是会向天堂禀报说“有一名恶魔在人间干扰我的工作、试图诱惑我让我堕落”？**

那可是一个恶魔啊。

上帝坐得稍微直了一点。祂的两个实验体将游戏比分追平了，但是没关系，离游戏结束还有很长一段时间，而现在才只是第二回合。

第二回合，克鲁利没有放弃耐心，而亚茨拉斐尔没让他永远等待，上帝0分，实验体1分，场上比分1:1。


	3. Round 3

亚茨拉斐尔的双腿、双臂、身躯和面部，都是由圆润柔和的曲线构成的。

没有冲突，没有不和谐，没有那些尖锐的转角，像一段美妙柔软的和弦。他的眼睛永远和善明亮，声音从来快乐温和，用一举一动诠释着诸如善良、友好、无私和慈爱这样的美好品质高尚品格。

所以很多人，包括天堂里的很多天使们，都认为亚茨拉斐尔就是——一个好脾气的柔软椰蓉包。

任人把玩拿捏的那种。

恶魔翅膀在反光海平面上投下漂亮影子的那一天，亚茨拉斐尔开始认真思考自己和克鲁利之间的关系。

随后他立刻发现自己居然迟钝了这么长的一段时间，足足有好几百年，在这好几百年的时间里无知又残忍地忽视克鲁利的爱。他终于意识到为什么每次当克鲁利出现时，空气都会变得格外让人欣喜和愉快——当然是因为那条蛇对自己的爱。

他也终于明白了为什么每次自己陷入各种各样的小麻烦，恶魔总是可以恰到好处地出现并施以援手。

亚茨拉斐尔因自己的迟钝而自责。

他知道自己一定，多多少少曾经伤害过克鲁利。

在亚茨拉斐尔看来，克鲁利大概是全世界最独特的恶魔了——他喜欢问问题，有旺盛的好奇心；喜欢讲笑话，有着即使在人类当中也非常出众的幽默感。他远没有那么阴暗邪恶危险堕落，甚至称得上是个好人。

克鲁利的“好”跟天堂或者地狱的评判标准都不大一样。

在天堂，如果你公正无私、圣洁无暇，全心全意服务全能之主及其伟大计划，那么加百列会评价说，你是个好天使。

在地狱，如果你内心阴险充满扭曲欲望，孜孜不倦地引人堕落、为撒旦带来更多灵魂，那么别西卜会评价说，你的工作做得很好。

克鲁利的“好”两者皆非。

他慢慢悠悠地晃荡在天堂和地狱之间，将千百年来所看到和学到的东西抽丝剥茧，从中提炼出一套自己的是非观念。这一套观念不出自任何一方阵营，或者任何一种既定规则，而是完全出自克鲁利自己。

出自克鲁利自身的自由意志和思考。

而“自由意志”从来都不是天堂或者地狱的美德，严格意义上来说这条蛇就是因为自由意志和独立思考而堕落的。

可是你看，即使在堕落之后，在燃烧的硫磺将他的洁白羽毛与昔日荣光一同焚毁殆尽、在刻骨铭心的堕天之痛将他整个吞没彻底撕碎之后——他还是不肯舍弃自己那点儿自由意志和独立思考。

他还是要去想，要问问题。

蛇类是执着的，它们一旦缠上了、咬住了什么猎物，或者认准了什么东西，就不会再松手。

亚茨拉斐尔在慢慢把自己和克鲁利之间的关系理清、一点点接受和认可内心想法的时候，从这条蛇面前消失了大概七十年的时间。

他不希望被打扰。天使需要一个足够隐秘、安静、舒适安全的场所来思考这件事情。这大概是他生命当中目前为止最重要的一件事，再怎么慎重小心都不为过。

这七十年里克鲁利完全感应不到天使的存在。他在人间的活动频率似乎在一夜之间降低，像寒冬来临之际把自己藏进洞穴准备冬眠的动物，留在世间的任何活动痕迹都会慢慢被大雪掩埋。

第一个十年克鲁利根本没在意，反正他和亚茨拉斐尔从来不是成天黏在一起的，二三十年不见面本就是非常寻常的事情。

第二个十年克鲁利也没太在意，他只是希望天使这段时间不要让自己陷入什么麻烦。

第三个十年克鲁利开始想，亚茨拉斐尔的奇迹额度还够用吗，我有一段时间没见到那个天使了。

第四个十年克鲁利感觉自己稍微有点想亚茨拉斐尔了，他开始想念天使面部的每一根柔软线条。

第五个十年克鲁利开始有意无意地在大地上寻找亚茨拉斐尔，他用恶魔的超自然力量和蛇类的敏锐感知去寻找一个天使，去寻找人世间唯一一个可以真正威胁到自己生命、将他这一存在彻底抹除的圣洁身影。

第六个十年克鲁利开始焦躁不安，他在一些尤其寒冷的夜晚怀疑是不是自己做错了什么事情，是不是他哪一个愚蠢行为哪一句蠢话让天使受伤了，或者，被冒犯了。又或者纯粹是厌倦了。

第七个十年，克鲁利突然觉得人间沉闷无聊得很。

他其实挺喜欢人间的，人间有很多有趣的东西。人类生命短暂，几十年的寿命荒唐得不值一提，可这渺小又伟大的族群依旧在努力生活、繁衍、发展，努力推动齿轮缓缓向前。他们为自己创造出尽可能富足的物质生活条件，并将目光投向更加遥远的天空、宇宙，乃至神明。

人类从不曾停止追求、探索，人类从不曾停止问问题。

这是克鲁利最喜欢人类的地方了。

可是当他找不到亚茨拉斐尔的时候，这一切的趣味性都打了个折，人间和人类突然都变得并不是那么有意思了。

好在某一天，在黄昏时分，亚茨拉斐尔出现在集市上，抱着几串葡萄：

“克鲁利！好久不见。这种葡萄很美味的，要不要尝尝？”

就这么一句话，整个人间突然就又鲜活了起来。

克鲁利并没有问亚茨拉斐尔这么长时间以来你去干什么了，他知道如果天使想说，那么自己便完全没有必要去问。再说他也并不在意亚茨拉斐尔为什么会消失——只要他回来了就好，只要那个天使回来了就好。

他们坐在广场上一起吃葡萄，红肚皮大蛇心情很好。向天使释放“爱”已经成了他的一种习惯，而久别重逢的喜悦让讯号浓度又上升了好几个百分点。

现在克鲁利的爱浓度是50%，非常明显地影响到了方圆20米之内的人类。情人们眼中情意更加炙热粘稠，共度漫长岁月的老夫老妻心里充满激动、仿佛重返年少时光。

一个微笑慢慢爬上亚茨拉斐尔嘴角。他当然是喜欢克鲁利的——他消失了七十年，用这七十年的时间去确定自己的心和想法，去充分思考自己接下来的举动有多少合理性、会产生那些风险。

他想了很多，唯独没有想过“继续忽略”或者“拒绝”。

他把自己关进偏僻乡村一间毫不起眼的藏书室里，以图书管理员的身份谋取大量独处的空闲时间，非常缜密地推测了天堂和地狱可能会采取的一系列举动，谨慎考虑这种行为会为两个人带来多少危险。

最后，亚茨拉斐尔合上疲倦双眼，双手埋进头发。

他是喜欢克鲁利的，毫无疑问，他是喜欢克鲁利的。

否则从一开始他就不会跟这个恶魔有任何来往——不会跟他讲什么是“爱”，不会跟他抱怨加百列那些糟糕的抒情诗、行走在人间看一个一个国家的兴盛和覆灭，也不会跟他一起在小酒馆和享用无数次美好晚餐，或者一起在太阳下晒翅膀在月光下发呆。

他们已经一起度过了好几千年的时光了，如果他不喜欢克鲁利，怎么会跟他一起度过好几千年的时光呢。

但是他们必须要小心。亚茨拉斐尔睁开眼，眼神冷静，平静，不安和焦虑下透着非比寻常的坚定。

他必须要回应克鲁利的爱，同时也必须等待一个正确时机。他必须保护好自己和那条红肚皮大蛇，绝不能让克鲁利因为这份爱而受到来自地狱或者天堂的任何伤害。

“爱”是一方面，“保护自己和对方”则是另外一方面。

这又是一个让上帝始料未及的地方。

和许多其他人一样，上帝原本以为亚茨拉斐尔只是个柔软的、无害的椰蓉包，可以随意揉捏，没有任何攻击性。

然而事实上从来不是这样。

上帝在云端坐得笔直，祂不记得自己在创造亚茨拉斐尔的时候有赋予他“勇气”或者“坚韧”这样的品格。

的确，作为手持火焰剑的伊甸园东门守卫天使，亚茨拉斐尔的战斗力从来都不低。他很强大，物理意义上的强大。可上帝从不曾赋予他精神层面上的强大和坚韧，这些东西不应该是属于亚茨拉斐尔的。

祂不懂柔软和善的伊甸园东门天使是如何变得如此——沉着、冷静，充满勇气和决心。

上帝的确不懂。即使祂全知全能，即使世界上绝大多数事情的发生和演变都无法逃开祂的眼睛，可亚茨拉斐尔的变化并非出于某种客观世界的既定规定，而是源自更加多变复杂难以描述的内心。

人间的数千年时光，以及无法被计划没有定数的“爱”，可以改变很多东西。

就和克鲁利自己心里生出来的那套是非观念一样，亚茨拉斐尔心中生长出强大而茁壮的勇气与力量。

上帝有点儿着急了，祂并不想看到这种顺利得近乎无聊的进展。祂想看的是求而不得和辗转反侧，是逃避和忽略、欲望和仇恨、绝望和愤怒。

然而祂的两个实验体——亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利——除了进展有点慢以外，其他任何方面都甜蜜又美好。

上帝在天使和恶魔身上同时看到了尊重和爱，理解和包容，以及愿意为对方承担风险、愿意在意外发生时冲出来保护对方的决心。

祂根本不想看这个。

没关系——上帝坐立难安，祂安慰自己——没关系，时间还很长，至少我还有世界末日。

世界末日还有两千多年就要发生了。上帝像发现了有趣新玩具的孩子那样又笑起来，世界末日一定可以让亚茨拉斐尔清楚认识到自己所属的阵营和立场，世界末日一定会让这个游戏更有趣。

于是在亚茨拉斐尔坦然面对内心、世界末日之前的那两千多年里，天使以一种友好、温缓且绝对低调的方式，小心翼翼地回应着克鲁利的爱，同时不动声色地将自己的讯号悄悄传递过去。

来自亚茨拉斐尔的讯号很微弱，飘忽不定，难以捉摸。克鲁利偶然能捕捉到空气里转瞬即逝的爱，那么小心，但又如此真诚。

对他来说这便足够了。几千年的相处让他们互相知根知底，即使亚茨拉斐尔不说，克鲁利也完全明白这是为什么——他确定他的天使是爱着他的，天使只是还需要时间。

他们都需要时间，需要一个正确的时机，来确保这份爱不会给两个人带来危险和伤害。

因此，哪怕亚茨拉斐尔的回应几乎算得上是“微乎其微”，克鲁利也完全不着急。

他们以一种默契十足但足够低调的姿态让往来比之前稍微密切那么一点点，在对方的生命和行动轨迹中留下更多属于自己的回忆。他们从没有碰触对方，没有肢体接触、没有拥抱、没有亲吻，但“爱”就写在眼睛里、弥漫在空气中。

克鲁利终于明白，为什么很多很多年之前亚茨拉斐尔说“爱”并不意味着一定要抱在一起亲吻彼此，一旦“爱”这个东西产生了，它便无处不在

完全没有错。只要他和亚茨拉斐尔在一起，那么脚下的小石子是爱，盘子里的美味点心是爱，杯中葡萄酒是爱，树梢上跳跃的阳光也是爱。最普通的话语或者每一个稀疏平常的眼神接触，全都是爱。

在爱情中，人们喜欢说被偏爱的那一方永远是有恃无恐的。而现在亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利平等享有这种有恃无恐的特权——他们一点都不急，一点都无需去怀疑或者猜忌。

他们一起看着万神殿建起来，共同见证亚瑟王的传说和一位位人类天才的诞生和死亡，并肩目送每一个时代的尾声、再迎来新纪元。

每一个世纪，他们之间的爱都要更加稳定一点，他们对彼此的信任和了解都要更多一点。

而上帝一直在期待世界末日，像牌桌上把一副好牌压在手里等待时机的牌手。

然而，再一次，上帝的计划落空了。

世界末日根本没能把他们分开，各自的阵营和立场问题完全没能从根本上改变这段关系。

得益于400年前一位女巫的预言、一连串阴差阳错的巧合以及几个奇怪人类的努力，再加上亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利关键时刻突然冒出来的小聪明和绝妙点子——世界末日就这样被化解了。

末日之后，亚茨拉斐尔甚至在某种意义上跟自己的阵营划清了界限。现在严格来说，他不再属于天堂了，他和克鲁利之间的关系不再受到阵营的约束和管辖了。

上帝是真的有点惊讶。祂想祂大概完全不够了解自己创造出来的这两个生灵，自己选出来的这两个实验体——或者是祂还不清楚“爱”这种人类情感到底可以把一个天使和一个恶魔变成什么样。

祂在云端看克鲁利坐在长椅上对亚茨拉斐尔说“现在你没有阵营了，我们在我们自己的阵营”，看亚茨拉斐尔在丽兹酒店的饭桌上对克鲁利举起酒杯。

是了，他们几千年的等待就是为了这个，这就是他们需要的“正确时机”。

伯克利广场上夜莺在唱歌，上帝知道自己在这一盘游戏中又输掉了一场比分，这让祂恼羞成怒。

但好在这是祂的实验，是祂的沙盒，祂是这场游戏唯一的主宰者、这场戏剧唯一的观众。如果祂想，祂也可以从观众变成编剧。

第三回合，克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔用足够的默契与耐心为自己赢得阶段性完美结局，上帝0分，实验体1分，场上比分1:2。

**但是没关系，上帝不会永远落后，因为祂现在有点生气，并打算亲自出手干预游戏走向了。**


	4. Round 4

克鲁利不喜欢日程表上被安排好的事情，他喜欢出乎意料，以及各种充满惊喜的小意外。“未知”是他最喜欢的状态，未知意味着无数可能性。

于是上帝给了他一个小意外。

那天原本很普通。他们在世界末日之后获得了比以前更多的自由，不用再担心彼此的阵营以及立场问题。因此一切行为都可以正大光明，没有必要再偷偷摸摸遮遮掩掩。

8月的最后一天，天气非常可爱，路上的落叶和池塘里的鸭子也非常可爱。克鲁利开着他的老爷车带亚茨拉斐尔出去兜了个风，然后他们一起走进街角一家新开的意式小餐馆。

这家餐厅他们以前从没来过，但亚茨拉斐尔在报纸上读到了相关推荐和消费者评价——他向来喜欢尝试伦敦每一家口碑不错的新餐馆。

晚饭味道非常美妙，红酒足够醇香。在回去的路上，克鲁利握着方向盘侧过头，眼睛从墨镜后面露出来一半：“天使，你看，现在我们不用再担心阵营的问题了，我们要不要… …”

美味佳肴在肚子里消化的感觉相当美妙，亚茨拉斐尔心情舒畅，迎着那双漂亮的金色眼睛抬起头，语气十分雀跃：“要不要什么？”

“要不要——咳，”恶魔把墨镜又往下拉了一点儿，“去我那坐坐，看看植物聊聊天什么的。”

在成年人的社交黑话里，毫无疑问，邀请对方晚饭后来家中坐一坐聊聊天，实际上就等于邀请对方留下来过夜。然后很多事情就会在这个晚上自然而然地发生，美好又缠绵，让人充满期待。

亚茨拉斐尔眼睛很亮。

他先是非常自然地“噢”了一声表示这是个好主意，并在意识到这句话的真正含义之后又非常短暂地“哦”了一声表示意外，然后往椅子里缩了缩：“当然可以，亲爱的，当然可以。”

克鲁利一脚把油门踩到底，仪表盘指针指向145。

他原本以为他们会像很多人类电影里面演的那样——一边疯狂交换彼此的唾液一边开门，轮流把对方按在墙上亲吻，然后抱在一起磕磕绊绊地从客厅走到卧室，一路甩下领结外套和裤子，最后衣衫不整地倒进床铺里。

但事实上，甚至连第一步都没有发生。

他们坐在沙发上细数6000年来的点点滴滴，互相嘲笑彼此小心翼翼的小动作和小心思，然后无可救药地陷入对方绵长的爱意里。

克鲁利试探性地把脚挪上沙发，用脚趾去碰亚茨拉斐尔的膝盖，在得到默许之后把整个人都缩进了天使的怀抱里。像一条真正的蛇。

他的墨镜放在一边，金色蛇瞳在天使面前完完全全袒露出来。他知道他的天使喜欢看到这双眼睛。

亚茨拉斐尔第一次把这条蛇完完全全抱在怀里，用自己的手掌去感受对方躯体的温度，然后小心翼翼地在恶魔额头上落下一个吻。

这个吻充满爱意，轻柔纯洁至极，不包含一点欲望或者索取的意味。克鲁利把头埋在亚茨拉斐尔胸口蹭了蹭，低哑的笑声从他喉咙里渗出来。

这样就很好——蜷在沙发上抱成一团，柔软舒适又暖和——没有必要采取下一步动作，没必要那么着急，反正时间还很长。

克鲁利伸出胳膊环住天使的脖颈，亚茨拉斐尔用手指慢慢梳理着克鲁利的头发。谁也不想破坏这一刻，惬意且舒缓的氛围慢慢催生出困意。

不知道是谁先睡着的，这一对恋人相拥着陷入甜美睡梦。

第二天早上，克鲁利醒来的时候毫不意外地发现自己依旧蜷在沙发上。他揉着眼睛爬起来，在沙发上扭动身体抻了个懒腰，起身去找亚茨拉斐尔。

他想天使大概在准备早餐，或者在公寓里闲逛，或者在照看那些植物。

一种相当满足且惬意的感受充盈他的胸腔。

“天使？声音懒洋洋的，尾音拖得很长。

没有回应。公寓里很安静。

“... …亚茨拉斐尔？”他试探性地又喊了一声。依旧没有回应。

克鲁利感觉事情不太对劲。他把所有房间都找了个遍，最后站在空旷客厅里集中注意力——亚茨拉斐尔不在这里，他感受不到天使的气息。

恶魔有点烦躁，他不知道天使为什么要在这样美妙的一个夜晚过后不辞而别。但随后他想到，正常情况下亚茨拉斐尔肯定不会这样做的，他们已经相爱好几千年了，他有足够的信心确认天使不会就这样抛下他的。

是双方阵营的人找上门来了吗——克鲁利快步走进书房拿起电话，拨通他能背得下来的唯一一个号码——拜托，天使，接电话，快接电话。

“您好？”熟悉至极的声音从对面传来。

克鲁利深呼一口气靠在桌子上，巨大的快乐和庆幸将他包围。亚茨拉斐尔没事。

“天使，你走的时候为什么不叫醒我？”微笑爬上眉梢，恶魔有意让自己的声音听上去慵懒性感又充满诱惑，甚至有点埋怨。这是个恶俗的小把戏，不过他喜欢，而且相信亚茨拉斐尔会配合这场演出。

电话对面传来笑声，非常和善友好。克鲁利撇撇嘴，像恶作剧得逞的小孩子，用手指在桌面上画圈圈。

然而天使随即说道：“克鲁利，这个玩笑挺不错的，可是我不明白你在说什么。”

克鲁利眨了眨眼。你昨晚还把我抱在怀里亲吻我的额头呢，这是什么情人之间的新型游戏吗？是不是有点太无情了。

于是他继续自己的幼稚小把戏，希望得到期待当中的回应：“别这样，天使，昨天晚上多美妙啊——你都忘了吗？”

这回电话对面沉默了大概两秒钟，亚次拉菲尔再开口的时候，语气罕见地有点严肃：“克鲁利，这不好笑。一点都不。”

金色蛇瞳在一瞬间放大。

他怀疑自己大概还没睡醒，这可能只是个梦。于是克鲁利用力晃晃脑袋，把右手食指的指关节放进嘴里狠狠咬了一口——痛感很真实，不是梦，绝对不是。

奇怪的氛围将恶魔包裹，他挑起一边眉毛，像打量什么危险之地一样打量自己的公寓，目光中满是警惕。

一切看起来都很正常。

早上九点半，有美丽阳光，窗台上的植物翠绿葱茏，他的书房一尘不染，华丽浮夸的椅子靠在桌边，电话边的电子日历指向8月30号。

8月30——克鲁利皱起眉头——明明昨天才是8月30号。

“克鲁利？喂？你还在吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔的声音从话筒里传来：“我不知道你这个玩笑是什么意思，总之，如果没有别的事儿，那我先… …”

“好。没事。天使。非常抱歉。再见。”克鲁利飞快挂上电话。

他必须要先搞清楚到底发生了什么，在弄清情况之前绝对不能将亚茨拉斐尔牵扯进来。

大概两秒钟之后，老式答录机里传来一段混乱模糊的电流杂音，然后一个陌生的声音从那里面飘了出来——“嗨，克鲁利。”

这就对了。克鲁利扁了扁嘴，他知道一定有人在搞怪。于是恶魔深吸一口气、俯下身一把抓起话筒，让自己的声音听起来强势又危险：“嗨，不管你是谁，最好立刻给我解释清——”

“噢，真没礼貌，你就这样跟全能之主打招呼吗？”

这声音听起来呆板、平静，没有丝毫情感，像十几年之前人类电子技术合成的劣质电子音，平直得相当滑稽。

克鲁利愣了愣。这情况真是相当难以言喻——他接到了来自上帝的电话？这真的是上帝吗？如果只是个恶作剧呢？

“这是一个惊喜，克鲁利。”

上帝继续用呆板的电子音传达信息。

“你的天使忘记了一些事情。”

克鲁利向后直起身体，他感觉自己的手指尖有些麻，好像很多只蚂蚁顺着躯干在往上爬。

**“让我看看你会怎么做？”**

强烈的不安和焦躁开始从胸腔里升起来，像点燃一把火，现在火苗在皮肤下灼得他浑身发抖。

**“你会放弃吗？”**

“不。绝对不会。”克鲁利回答得毫不犹豫，他的声音像一团从狭小出口挤出来的气体，尖锐而仓促。

“那，祝你好运。”

——随后是一连串忙音。

8月30号早上九点半，安东尼.J.克鲁利攥着电话听筒僵在自己的公寓里。

他闭上眼睛深呼吸，然后把听筒重重放回去，抓着头发在书房里踱来踱去。焦躁和愤怒随凌乱脚步一起充斥每一个角落，窗台上的植物开始瑟瑟发抖。

他不知道这是为什么，不知道那个自称上帝的声音为何要作出这种安排——这是不可言喻之计划的一部分吗？是一早就安排好的？是某种考验，还是说，只是他老人家单纯的恶趣味？

他有一肚子问题要问，可上帝必然不会再聆听。他甚至不确定刚刚那个声音是否真的来自上帝。

克鲁利抬起迷茫疲惫的眼睛看向夜空，尖锐问题充斥大脑，他的瞳孔缩成尤其尖细的一条缝儿——是你吗？你在看着吗？

他想那位全能全知之主现在大概就端坐在云端看着大千世界，满不在乎或幸灾乐祸，像看一场电影一出戏剧那样期待着接下来的情节发展。

克鲁利推开窗、撑在窗台上大口呼吸。他剧烈起伏的胸口逐渐平息、愤怒和憎恨慢慢从眼睛里退去。

没关系，这不是上帝第一次惩罚他了。

他对自己以及他的天使有足够的信心——他相信可以让亚茨拉斐尔再爱上自己，相信亚茨拉斐尔会再一次爱上自己。

哪怕上帝抹除了一些记忆，几千年的爱总会在天使心里留下一些痕迹，这些痕迹不会被轻易抹去。

他可以再一次拥抱那个天使。

第四回合，上帝亲自下场干预，亚茨拉斐尔忘记了自己对克鲁利的爱，上帝1分，实验体0分，场上比分2:2.


	5. Round 5

那段日子谈不上难过，跟后面的无数个日日夜夜相比远没有那么让人难过。

亚茨拉斐尔忘记了一些事情——他忘记了自己和克鲁利的爱，忘记了自己曾用将近70年的时间正视内心想法、用数千年的时间等待一个正确时机。

一开始，克鲁利努力想让亚茨拉斐尔想起来。

他隔三差五把本特利停在旧书店门口，开上一瓶好酒跟天使坐在沙发里聊天，用他良好的记忆力和所有小聪明将往日故事一一提起——他讲起他们70年的分别，讲起天使捧着一串葡萄重新出现在面前的那天，讲起他们在君士坦丁堡、威尼斯、罗马和南美洲的零碎琐事。

天使全都记得。

他记得他们一起经历过的每一件事情，唯独不记得，他是爱克鲁利的。

他的感情被上帝从回忆中剥离，他只当克鲁利是一位朋友，一位一起拯救地球避免了世界末日的老朋友。

恶魔最终放弃了“让亚茨拉斐尔想起来”这个想法。

他度过了两个十分绝望的晚上，用酒精将自己麻痹、把疲惫身体摔进沙发里，蜷在上面贪婪而迷恋地搜寻属于那个天使的气息。

可那些迷人气息并不会久留，最终他的公寓里找不到任何跟亚茨拉斐尔有关的痕迹，就像天使从未来过一样。

克鲁利醉眼朦胧地抬头诅咒上帝，把痛苦和仇恨一同洒在夜色里，然后在太阳升起来时戴上墨镜遮住布满血丝的眼睛——没关系，过去的事情不重要，我们可以从现在重新开始。

克鲁利将破碎的自己一片一片捡起来、粘合在一起，张开怀抱去拥抱那个天使。

上帝十分满意。祂乐于看到克鲁利在痛苦中煎熬，乐于看到那双金色眼眸变得恶毒阴暗、毒液充盈，像一条真正的蛇。

毕竟你是个恶魔。

当这条蛇收起獠牙和毒液，在天使面前露出自己柔软的红肚皮时，上帝笑了——你可以坚持多久呢，恶魔？

这才是祂真正想看到的东西。

克鲁利的计划进展还算顺利。

他们已经在一起6000年了，6000年的时光足够让他了解亚茨拉斐尔喜欢怎样的相处方式、喜欢怎样的感情进展、需要怎样的接触与怎样的话语。他强迫自己忘记在云端后捣乱的上帝，用不曾改变的真心和一些富有技巧性的小诱惑，慢慢拉近亚茨拉斐尔和自己之间的距离。

“爱”从来都不容易，好在他们已经顺利度过了末日，已经逃离了彼此阵营的监控——于是天使像踏出伊甸园的亚当和夏娃那般，小心翼翼地迈出了第一步。

这是最最紧要的一步。

亚茨拉斐尔在内心同自己交战，谨慎而克制地伸出手去碰触克鲁利。而那条蛇收起他所有的獠牙、敛起致命毒素，将柔软肚皮和漂亮的金眼睛袒露在天使面前。

他利用每一次交谈和眼神交流的机会告诉亚茨拉斐尔——我爱你。然后用足够的耐心和包容去等待回应。

在这一切开始之前，在上帝出手干预之前，他就曾等待了这位天使八百年。他不在乎再等上八百年，或者三四个八百年。克鲁利一点都不着急，他的天使完全值得等待。

而这一次进展比他预计当中快多了，在第二年的夏季，在伦敦一年当中难得的晴朗天气里，那位天使微笑着给与他柔软拥抱。

那是多么让人怀念和贪恋的拥抱。

克鲁利不知道自己鼻腔里酸唧唧的感觉是怎么回事，无法确认这是出于感动还是过于巨大的快乐，但柔软的幸福感的确正将他胸腔填得满满当当、不留一点空隙。

他捧住天使的脸，额头对额头，金色和橄榄色眼睛里倒映出彼此的轮廓。

“我爱你，克鲁利。”亚茨拉斐尔用有着柔软线条的胳膊环抱住这条蛇，像是为了给对方更多抚慰一般，缓慢而坚定地又重复了一遍，“我爱你。”

克鲁利把自己埋进天使的怀抱中，贪婪地将亚茨拉斐尔的气息吸入鼻腔里，他用浑身上下的每一个细胞去感受这个拥抱。

那天傍晚有美丽的晚霞，流浪歌手在街边奏出抒情歌曲，重获爱情的恋人并肩在路灯下走过，他们的影子投在地面上、互相交织。

“克鲁利，明天要一起去听音乐会吗？我刚好有两张票。”亚茨拉斐尔说这句话的时候，眼睛里闪动着真诚且快乐的期待感，克鲁利根本没法拒绝。

他目送天使走进旧书店，然后一路摇摇晃晃地回到自己的公寓，心情很好。

他找回了他的爱、他的天使——恶魔几乎有点想要向上帝炫耀了，而电话在这个时候响了起来。他以为这大概是那个打错了号码的无辜人类，或者那种毫无营养的广告推销电话，于是满不在乎地走到桌前拿起话筒。

“嗨，克鲁利。”

——是那个冰冷呆板的、无情得近乎滑稽可笑的电子音。克鲁利上扬的嘴角在一瞬间拉成一条直线。

“进展神速啊？真让人意外。”

“我有个问题！”恶魔用双手紧紧抓住话筒，似乎这样就可以把上帝留住，让祂倾听自己的愤怒和疑惑，“——为什么？为什么要这么做？我并没有做任何… …”

“我以为你会理解我，克鲁利。”

电话里传来的声音平直呆板，没有丝毫情绪。

“好奇心是很难抗拒的东西。”

克鲁利呼出很长很长的一口气，他感到有什么无形的东西在挤压自己的胸腔。

“你又赢了一局，但是游戏还没有结束。”

不，这不是什么游戏，世界上根本就不应该存在这种游戏。

“你的运气到头了，克鲁利。然后你会发现一直以来的努力不过是个泡沫，从此你再也不会得到那个天使。”

“不。我们属于彼此。”克鲁利感觉自己的大脑在慢慢结冰，冰冷尖锐的冰碴子在脑回路里肆意纵横延伸，头骨上凝出一层霜。

“好吧。那，从现在开始，你们不再属于彼此了。”

克鲁利听到自己发出了一声沉闷的、痛苦而绝望的呻吟。他恨这个声音。

**“如果亚茨拉斐尔根本不记得你，如果他甚至不再是亚茨拉斐尔，你会怎么做？”**

恶魔一拳砸在桌面上。他知道上帝不是在开玩笑。

好奇心，没错，每个人都有好奇心——他曾经是全天堂好奇心最旺盛的那个天使，他总是有问不完的问题。他问上帝为什么不让每位天使自主挑选工作、为什么不让天使们依靠自己的意志来选择品格、为什么要在伊甸园中间种一棵不让人碰的苹果树、为什么天堂里不能问“为什么”。

他的好奇心曾经让上帝非常苦恼。现在，上帝在用自己的好奇心惩罚他。

他只是想知道“为什么”，而上帝想知道“会怎样”。

克鲁利听见自己发出沉重不堪的呼吸，他的喉咙干涩、声带发紧：“为——**为什么**要这么… …”

**“你会怎么做，克鲁利？”**

电话那一边只是将这个问题又重复了一遍。

随后又是一连串忙音。

克鲁利把话筒摔在地上。

他睁大眼睛，愤怒绝望但无可奈何地盯着电话边的电子日历——数字在快速回跳，时间倒流，他身边的一切东西都被不可抗拒的力量扭曲成杂乱色彩和线条。这一年以来的重新接触、几个小时以前天使的拥抱，以及那句明天一起去看音乐会的约定，都扭曲着变为泡影。

他突然觉得很累。

“叮”——混乱戛然而止，一切又恢复正常。

时间是早上九点半，时间显示8月30号。

第五回合，克鲁利再次找回了亚茨拉斐尔的爱，上帝0分，实验体1分，场上比分2:3。

第六回合马上开始。


	6. Round 6

克鲁利知道上帝的耐心在被一点点耗尽。

8月30号，早上九点半，又回到熟悉的时间点。他走出公寓钻进老爷车，一路风驰电掣来到苏活区那间旧书店。

上帝这一次做得更绝。

亚茨拉斐尔不再是守护伊甸园东门的权天使或者天堂在人间的外派员工，不再是那个和克鲁利共同度过了6000年阻止了世界末日的人——他是A.Z.菲尔先生，一个普通人类，菲尔先生没有任何关于克鲁利的记忆。

A.Z.菲尔先生捧着几本书，鼻梁上架着眼睛，站在克鲁利面前。他面部和身躯的每一个细节和线条都熟悉至极，这完完全全就是亚茨拉斐尔，可恶魔敏锐的感知力一次又一次提醒自己——这只是一个普通人类。

上帝把他的天使变成了一个普通人。

A.Z.菲尔先生看着克鲁利，眼神相当友好，同时充满疑惑：“先生？你需要帮忙吗？”

眼下，此时此刻，克鲁利非常感谢自己的墨镜。黑色镜片把他眼睛里的绝望和痛苦挡得严严实实，书店老板并不知道这个一身黑站在自己面前的奇怪人正陷入泥潭、灵魂碎裂成一块一块。

他只能看到这位红头发戴墨镜的奇怪客人——看起来根本不像是会对珍本书感兴趣的那类人——双手插在牛仔裤口袋里，嘴角和下颌的线条崩得很紧，以一种有点僵硬的姿势将头从左边扭到右边、再扭回左边，然后深吸一口气耸了耸肩。

然后他报出了一本书的名字，说自己找这本书很长时间了。

“啊，真巧，我刚好有这本书。”菲尔先生手指在面前小幅度地挥了挥，“我把它放在… …”

——你右后方第二个书架上，从上数第三排，靠左边第七本。克鲁利在心里默念。

“对，这个书架上，第三排… …第七本。”书店老板成功找到了那本书。他将书捧在手里小心翼翼地吹去灰尘，“1862年的初版书。给。”

克鲁利抬起眼睛，目光触到菲尔先生友好的微笑。

这就是他的天使，他的爱，他的亚茨拉斐尔——克鲁利接过书，眼睛在墨镜后面飞快眨了眨——上帝把他变成普通人类，让他忘记过去几千年的所有事情，但这样的外表、这种眼神和说话的语气，完完全全，百分百，就是，亚茨拉斐尔。

是他在世界上唯一深爱着的、想要的那个人。

克鲁利将目光停留在菲尔先生橄榄色的眼睛上。

“无意冒犯，先生。”书店老板双手交叉收回胸前，“您看起来完全不像对珍本书感兴趣的那种人。真的，无意冒犯，我就是有点… …想知道。”

菲尔先生露出一个很小的笑容。

克鲁利知道他接下来会把大拇指并在一起、其余的几根手指向两边张开，柔软又轻微地挥动几下——他猜对了。

看啊，一点没错，这就是他的天使。

“工作所需，迫于生计。”恶魔及时撒了个谎，然后上半身微微前倾，“我能留下您的电话号码吗？我老板对这些珍本书非常感兴趣，就，纯粹是，为了工作？”

“当然可以。”书店老板从卡其色马甲胸前的口袋里掏出一只钢笔，在纸上写下一串克鲁利早已倒背如流的号码，“如有需要请随时联系我，这位——”

“克鲁利。安东尼.J.克鲁利。”

就像在那座被纳粹包围的教堂里一样，这个鲜少被提及的全名一字不差地落进亚茨拉斐尔耳朵里。

而也就如同那次一样，珍本书商歪了歪头：“安东尼？”

“你可以叫我克鲁利。”恶魔抬了抬下巴，尽量让自己展现轻松而友好的微笑，“我比较喜欢别人这么叫。”

菲尔先生眨眨眼睛：“当然。没问题。克鲁利。”

最后那三个字像一把在火焰上炙烤过的刀刃，缓慢而轻柔地、一点点刺入克鲁利的心脏。他用一贯的潇洒做派向书店老板道别，转身走出书店，记着电话号码的小纸条被紧紧攥在手心里。

“你会怎么做？”

恶魔把支离破碎的呼吸吞进胸腔，像咽下一大块混合着冰渣的碎玻璃。

我会爱他，陪伴他，保护他，让他脱离这场充满恶意的残忍闹剧。

安东尼.J.克鲁利先生成了A.Z.菲尔那家珍本书店的常客。

黑色本特利隔三差五停在门前，那位红头发戴墨镜的奇怪客人笑着走进来和书店老板打招呼，然后说他需要找一本书。而这本书一定“恰好”在几年前或者几十年前被菲尔先生买下来、妥善保管在书店里。

他偶尔会为书店老板带一些小礼物，比如上好的红酒，比如丽兹酒店的外带甜品，比如摄政时期精巧可爱的鼻烟壶，或者一张绝版很久的唱片。这全都是菲尔先生非常喜欢的东西。

书店老板笑着收下礼物，并没有感到不好意思，从不曾拒绝，似乎这是一件非常自然又寻常的事情。

克鲁利会在周五晚上或者周六上午给他打电话，问他有没有兴趣出去走一走，或者找找附近有什么新开的小餐馆。

在公园里散步、在长椅上晒太阳、发现这座城市新出现的美味食物——这也都是菲尔先生喜欢的事情。他没考虑多久就答应了下来。

渐渐的，他们每周一次的会面似乎成了某种固定模式、既定安排。书店老板大多数时候都会将自己周五和周六的时间空出来，在书店楼上的小公寓里等待来自克鲁利的邀请。

而那位红头发戴墨镜的客人从不曾让他失望。

他们在这座城市的很多角落留下足迹，以及非常多美妙的回忆。

一段时间之后菲尔先生开始主动邀请克鲁利。他邀请对方去尝试甜品店当季的新品，邀请对方在天气晴朗的日子里去户外走一走，开上一瓶好酒邀请对方来自己的书店品尝。

他们坐在旧书店的沙发上，四周萦绕红酒醇香和旧书本特有的油墨香，有一句没一句地聊一些琐碎又平常的事情。

菲尔先生觉得自己和克鲁利很投缘。他们非常聊得来，眼神交流和偶尔的肢体接触自然而然，每一处谈话细节都默契得不可思议。

有很多次，菲尔先生为他们的投缘和默契而惊讶。他露出甜美微笑，橄榄色眼睛在说“我就知道你也会这么想”。

这些微小细节对克鲁利来说甘美非凡，又苦涩异常。菲尔先生不知道这位总是很有型的客人会在很多夜晚把自己摔进公寓里那张整洁、宽敞的的大床，让身体陷入柔软床铺，呼吸破碎而冰冷，喉咙里渗出痛苦呻吟。

因为他在书店老板面前永远是微笑的，永远幽默诙谐又充满魅力。

菲尔先生无数次感激上帝让他和克鲁利相遇，他说自己的人生似乎从没有像现在这样鲜活又快乐。

而他对上帝的每一句感激都在克鲁利心中留下漆黑创口。

“我不知道，克鲁利，这感觉相当奇妙。就好像我们已经认识很久了一样。”

当然很久了——克鲁利托着下巴，一大块坚硬冰冷的空气梗在胸腔里——我们认识六千年了。

书店老板笑着对他举起酒杯，“上帝啊，我真该早点认识你——我浪费了多少时间啊。”

那天他们喝了太多的酒，当菲尔先生开始笑着打酒嗝的时候，他说，克鲁利，我从来没见过你的眼睛，能让我看看吗。

克鲁利墨镜后金色的蛇瞳眨了眨。

亚茨拉斐尔很喜欢他的眼睛。在过去的几千年里，他的天使曾很多次注视着那双溶金一样的眼睛说，它们美极了，你美极了。

作为普通人类的A.Z.菲尔先生能接受这双怪异的、明显不属于人类的眼睛吗？克鲁利开始犹豫了。他可以用一个小奇迹把自己眼睛变得跟寻常人一样。

“让我看看你的眼睛。”菲尔先生凑近，嘴角的线条相当柔软，“你总是戴着墨镜，我感觉好像跟你之间隔着什么东西。”

克鲁利往后缩了缩。

“别这样，亲爱的。”更多微笑涌上书店老板的嘴角，他的眼神让人舒适心安，“如果你想跟某个人交心，如果你真的想成为对方生命里重要的、亲密的那个人——”

“我想看看你的眼睛，我想看见全部的、真实的你。”

这段话让克鲁利完全放弃了防线，也放弃了用奇迹蒙混过关的小算盘。

他闭上眼睛，摘下墨镜夹在手指间，犹豫了一小会儿，然后在A.Z.菲尔先生面前睁开了眼睛。

金色的、灿烂得不像话的眼睛，在旧书店昏暗的灯光下比杯子里的威士忌还要让人沉醉。这双眼睛很大，线条优美，瞳孔像冷血动物那样缩成紧窄的一条缝。

世界上大概再没有什么比这双眼睛还要灿烂的东西了，那里面的光甚至胜过星辰和太阳。

书店老板仿佛被冻住了。

他一动不动地盯着克鲁利的眼睛，嘴唇微张，面无表情。

不安和焦躁开始从恶魔心里升起来——他会觉得奇怪吗，他会喜欢我这双怪异的、冰冷的蛇类眼睛吗？他开始后悔了，感觉应该用一个奇迹让自己的眼睛看上去跟正常人没什么两样。

克鲁利皱了皱眉，想将脸扭向一边、避开对方的目光。

然而菲尔先生在这一瞬间将上半身越过桌面探了过来。他双手捧住克鲁利的脸，动作轻柔至极，像在碰触书店里最珍贵的古籍、最易碎的艺术品。

“多漂亮的眼睛啊，克鲁利… …”

菲尔先生赞叹。他的声音粘稠而柔软，几乎是在呢喃：“别动，让我再看看。”

于是克鲁利眨了眨眼，第一次将自己的眼睛完全坦然地呈现在A.Z.菲尔先生面前，纯粹耀眼的金色在灯光下流动闪耀。

菲尔先生发出一声叹息。

“克鲁利，你的眼睛很美，也很悲伤。”

他捧着这位客人的脸，指腹在他皮肤上缓缓摩擦，“你并不是真的像平时看起来那么无忧无虑。为什么不让我知道？我想替你分担。”

克鲁利喉结艰难地上下滚动了一下，干涩而生硬。

这么久了，他的天使已经以“A.Z.菲尔”这个人类身份存在这么久了，这么久以来克鲁利甚至自己都没有发现自己眼睛里面那些负面的情绪——痛苦，悲伤，脆弱。

他自己都不知道那双眼睛里的金色早已经支离破碎。

而他的天使就是有这种力量。

无论是亚茨拉斐尔，还是A.Z.菲尔，都可以发现克鲁利灵魂当中破碎的、残缺的地方，然后用温和柔软的爱来慢慢将他破碎残缺的灵魂修补、拼贴完整。

毫无预兆地，一个柔软的吻落在他的眼睛上。

菲尔先生伸开双臂抱住克鲁利，双手轻柔而缓慢地抚过他的背脊。

“求你了。让我替你分担一些。”

过于熟悉的拥抱和抚慰让长时间累积的压抑痛苦在瞬间释放，克鲁利的心同时被剧烈疼痛和无比鲜明的幸福感充盈，他的声音在颤抖：“天使。”

他太想念这个称呼了。克鲁利从来没有这么叫过菲尔先生。但从一开始，这就是他的天使，完完全全，是他的天使。

菲尔先生用一声短促圆润的“噢”表示意外，然后他笑出来：“这个爱称——我可以称它为爱称吗？”

克鲁利回抱住书店老板丰腴柔软的身体，点了点头。

“这个爱称真老套。但是我觉得很好。非常好，亲爱的。”

那天晚上他们在沙发上拥抱了很久，书店老板缓慢温柔地用双唇碰触克鲁利的眼睛、额头、下巴和喉结。

克鲁利不记得自己到底叫了多少次“天使”。而他的每一次呼唤都可以换来一个吻，一次充满爱意的抚慰，或者一句——

“我在，克鲁利。我在呢。”

克鲁利当晚留在A.Z.菲尔先生的旧书店里。

他以一种自欺欺人的天真心态想着，只要不回到自己的公寓，远离那台该死的电话和电子日历，上帝平直呆板得近乎可笑的电子音就不会从话筒里传出来，日历也不会再跳回到8月30号。

上帝觉得他这个想法天真极了。

第二天早上，克鲁利是被自己脑子里的杂音吵醒的。很多杂乱无章的微小电流在他脑子里四处乱窜，发出恼人的“滋滋”声，激起火花和一阵阵刺痛。

恶魔睁开眼睛，烦躁地按了按太阳穴。

“嗨，克鲁利。”

——那个声音直接出现在了他脑子里。

克鲁利的眼睛在一瞬间睁大，忘记了呼吸。平直呆板的电子音，没有一点感情，像劣质的人造产物，滑稽可笑至极。

“真令人感动。”

上帝如是评价道。

克鲁利依旧躺在床上，菲尔先生柔软温暖的体温从背后传来，是一个让人安心的拥抱。他在听到上帝声音的一瞬间几乎从床上弹起来，像某种条件反射，某种应激反应之下的自我保护机制。可他不想离开天使的怀抱。

于是克鲁利强迫自己躺在床上，不要动，不要发出太大的声音。

“你又想干什么？”恶魔将嗓音压低。

“来恭喜你。不可思议，你又赢了一局，现在比分是2:4了——你们4分，我2分。”

见鬼的比分。克鲁利皱起眉头。他一点都不在意这个比分，完全不想跟上帝玩这种残忍而幼稚的游戏。比分领先能说明什么呢？他已经领先对手2分了，可是只要上帝动一动手指抬一抬手，一切就又都会重新开始。

新的游戏，新的沙盒，他在全新的一局中再为自己和亚茨拉斐尔赢下一分，然后一切再重头开始。

他不知道这游戏要持续多久，上帝什么时候会认输。

“2:4，漂亮。”克鲁利声音嘶哑低沉，他按住眉心让自己保持冷静，“你想采用哪种计分机制，羽毛球还是乒乓球？我们要得到多少分才能让你认输？”

“哈——哈——哈——”

空洞诡异的电子音笑了，没有一点感情，每一声笑都拉得很长。恶魔几乎骂出来。

“上帝不会认输。这并不真的是一场比赛，你忘了吗，我只是想看看你会怎么做，只是为了——**满足我的好奇心**。”

克鲁利咬住下唇，冰冷空气呛进肺里，跟身后温暖的怀抱形成鲜明对比。

“我从没想过‘爱’可以让一个恶魔变成这样。”那个电子音继续说道，“可以让最卑劣、最恶毒、最不可饶恕的造物学会理解和包容，懂得尊重。你几乎称得上是‘忠贞不渝’了，克鲁利。”

克鲁利用力拍了拍太阳穴，徒劳无用地想把这个声音从脑子里赶出去。

“忠诚、爱、尊重、包容——这些从来都不是恶魔的美德。”

**“我开始好奇你什么时候会露出本来面目了。”**

“最开始的那段日子里我是喜欢你的，克鲁利，你是被上帝偏爱的那个天使。”

“然后你让我失望了——堕落的滋味怎样？”

**“我开始好奇你什么时候会让亚茨拉斐尔也体验一下这种失望。抛弃他。伤害他。让他心灰意冷。让他绝望。”**

克鲁利喉咙和声带一起干涩发紧，声音开始颤抖，他不知道这是出自恐惧还是愤怒，或者两者皆有：“不会。永远不会。我们是属于彼此的。”

电子音沉默了。克鲁利脑子里只剩下那些嘈杂的电流声。

大概十秒钟之后，那个声音再次出现。

“如你所愿。我们可以开始第七局了。祝你好运。”

熟悉的感觉再次将他包裹。

克鲁利身后温暖的怀抱在一瞬间消失得一干二净。他从床上弹起来，冲自己脑子里的声音大喊大叫，嘶吼道“你到底要怎样才肯停下”，而那个声音连带滋滋的电流声已经消失得无影无踪。

地板在赤裸脚掌下坚硬冰冷。

世界开始扭曲，变成一片分不清轮廓的混沌，时间开始倒流。

“叮”——克鲁利跪坐在自己公寓的地板上。天气很好，阳光明媚，窗台上的绿植生机勃勃，没有叶斑没有黄叶病，一切看起来都让人心情舒畅。

时间是上午九点半，电子日历显示8月30号。

第六回合，A.Z.菲尔先生最终爱上了克鲁利，上帝0分，实验体1分，场上比分2:4。

可惜比分领先什么用都没有。


	7. Round 7

上帝是善于学习的。祂知道如何从上一回合的失利中吸取教训，如何在新一回合中设置一些更新奇的、难度更高的障碍，如何让自己获得更多的乐趣。

在这一局，以及后来的很多局当中，甚至连那家开了两百多年的珍本书店都不见了。

那里曾经留下非常多美好的回忆。

克鲁利开始怀疑很多事情。他怀疑上帝的动机，怀疑自己一次又一次接近亚茨拉斐尔的意义到底在哪里，怀疑自己是否只是上帝游戏中一个无关紧要无足轻重的棋子、一个玩具、一个实验品。

他唯一不曾怀疑的是“爱”。

在心底最深处，在那些他从不曾向其他任何人轻易袒露的地方，属于他自己的声音在一遍又一遍绝望但坚定地重复着——你不能抛弃亚茨拉斐尔，你需要他，他也需要你，你们爱着彼此，你们属于彼此，你必须要把他从这个循环里救出来。

他依旧相信，如果自己能够一次又一次在比分上打败上帝，那么这个顽劣的观众总有一天会觉得无聊，总有一天会放弃。

这是一场拉锯赛。

上帝可以在每一场游戏结束之后让一切归零、重新开始，而克鲁利可以让每一场游戏最后都迎来同一个结局。

他完全可以无数次让亚茨拉斐尔重新爱上自己。

他只需要坚持下去——熬到上帝觉得无聊的那一天、打算放弃的那一天。

他需要做的就是握紧自己对亚茨拉斐尔的爱，让这份爱在胸腔里继续跳动下去。

克鲁利在自己的公寓里把墨镜丢在桌面上，将脸埋入手掌。他的头很痛，手掌干燥滚烫，无数污朽痛苦的情绪在脑子里溃烂成一滩泥，然后从眼睛里流出来。

没关系——恶魔用力搓了搓脸——坚持下去，克鲁利，坚持下去。

在第七回合，亚茨拉斐尔是一名大学教师，有一副全校出名的好脾气。这位名字长得有些古怪的老师很少发火，然而他的同事和学生们都知道——没人愿意触及亚茨拉斐尔教授的底线，他真正生气的时候就像一名盛怒当中的天使，威严又悲悯得近乎神圣，让惹他生气的那些人灵魂上都升腾起不可饶恕的罪恶感。

在第八回合，亚茨拉斐尔又变回A.Z.菲尔先生，是一名报社的撰稿人。他写出来的东西带有非常典雅而严谨的学院作风，同时带一些恰到好处的浪漫主义，会有很多人为他的文字而惊叹称奇，它们是那么苍老又鲜活。

在第九回合，拉斐尔先生是一名德高望重的学者，鼻梁上架一副金丝眼镜，随身带着精致小巧的鼻烟壶。他橄榄色的眼睛永远和善友好，并不像大多数学者那样沉闷古板老气横秋。曾有幸与他共事的学究们无不称奇，这位年纪算不上大的拉斐尔先生是如何拥有那样渊博的知识与智慧的——说他把人类历史上的所有知识都装进了脑子里也不为过。

在第十回合，亚茨是一名收藏家，他的公寓在苏活区一条较为安静的街上。用“公寓”来形容亚茨的住所并不太合适，它更像是一所小型私人博物馆，里面有数之不尽的奇妙小玩意儿。而对每一件物品的来历和渊源，这位收藏家都了解得一清二楚，永远可以在昏黄灯光下如数家珍、为你道清每一样东西背后的故事。

在第十一回合，他的名字又变回菲尔先生，是一名剧作家，深爱莎士比亚。他对历史、对戏剧、对剧中人物的见解独到而鲜明，改编出来的剧本永远都很受欢迎。一位戏剧工作者曾评价说，菲尔先生就好像是亲自见证过那些历史一样——就好像他曾站在尼禄自杀的帐篷里、站在卡里古拉的宴会上、站在法兰西和英格兰的战场上，就好像他曾真真切切地参与过这些事情。

克鲁利记不清他和上帝之间这种似乎没有尽头的游戏持续了多少个回合。

他一开始会在心里记比分。第六回合结束的时候比分是2:4，他和亚茨拉斐尔领先两分。然后比分逐渐变为2:8、2:11、2:16、2:17。

最后他不再介意这些数字了。

每一个回合，无论站在面前的是学者拉斐尔，还是收藏家亚茨或者剧作家菲尔先生，他都知道这就是他的天使。上帝只能改变天使的身份和记忆，祂永远无法篡改亚茨拉斐尔骨子里的东西——那种明亮温和而坚韧的品质，那比天堂里其他所有长翅膀的白色混蛋加在一起都更像一个真正天使的灵魂。

克鲁利在每一个回合用不同身份接近他的爱。

艺术评论家、收藏家同行、园艺师、戏剧演员… …而无论在哪一个回合，无论身份如何，他们之间总可以发生非常美好微妙的化学反应。

他和拉斐尔一起面对面坐在咖啡馆或者图书馆里，一人捧着一本书，很少互相交谈，只在偶尔的眼神接触中向对方传达愉悦和信任。

他和菲尔先生谈论莎士比亚。对于这位剧作天才，他们总有很多默契至极的共识，而每一处意见分歧都因为这种共识而显得更加可贵。

他和亚茨一起逛博物馆、去拍卖会、坐几个小时的火车或者飞机前往人迹罕至的古老城镇，寻找一些稀奇古怪但足有有收藏价值的小东西。

最后他们总会再一次坠入爱河，他的天使最后总会再一次爱上他。

他和菲尔先生在书房里亲吻拥抱，剧作家会深情吟诵着戏剧中将爱情赞美的美妙篇章，轻柔又虔诚地将吻落在克鲁利的皮肤上。收藏家尤其喜欢他的眼睛，他会捧着克鲁利的脸欣赏那双金色蛇瞳，说这是世界上最美的东西，是他这辈子再也找不到第二件的珍贵藏品。大学教师会跟他一起走在校园里，在学生们面前毫不掩饰毫不畏缩地牵克鲁利的手，或者在爱人额头上印下一个吻，这种举动总是会换来学生善意的欢呼和微笑。

他们——克鲁利和每一个回合身份都不同的亚茨拉斐尔——一起度过了很多美妙的时光，参加过无数次伦敦骄傲月的游行。

互相爱恋和尊重，彼此理解包容。他们在酒店大床上、在卧室里、沙发上、收藏室和宽敞的办公桌上将自己完全袒露，然后互相进入和拥有，让叹息和满足的呻吟一起从皮肤上滚落。

而上帝从不曾疲倦，也从不曾仁慈。祂在每一回合迎来完美尾声之际让时间倒流、把克鲁利长时间以来的努力都化为泡影，然后一切重新开始。

时间永远会回到8月30号上午九点半。

克鲁利不知道自己重新得到了多少次亚茨拉斐尔的爱，在这段残忍重复的循环里度过了几十年还是几百年的时间。

反正最后，永远都会回到原点，永远是8月30号上午九点半。

每一个回合，克鲁利都感觉得到——他对亚茨拉斐尔的思念和爱在一点点增多，而他自己的灵魂和精神在一丝丝瓦解碎裂。

他的爱越多越浓厚，灵魂的痛苦就越鲜明；对亚茨拉斐尔的思念和渴望越强烈，精神就崩溃得越彻底。

他像一堆透明的、脆弱的、在地板上碎得不成样子的玻璃渣，全靠对亚茨拉斐尔的爱将自己粘合在一起，浑身上下每一寸皮肤都布满裂痕和缝隙。

如果有一天这爱不复存在了，那么他会立刻崩溃瓦解，变成一堆毫无意义毫无价值的碎片。

然而转机还是出现了。

在第28或者27局，亚茨拉斐尔——现在他是个慈善家——在第二次见到克鲁利的时候笑着对他说：“这么说可能有点冒犯，先生，但是我确定我们之前见过。”

克鲁利墨镜后的眼睛亮了亮。

“不要误会，我不是在用那种老套的搭讪伎俩。”亚茨拉斐尔有一瞬间小小的尴尬，双手慌乱地小幅度挥了挥，“我是认真的，我们之前绝对见过——但是我想不起来了。”

克鲁利趴在桌上，双眼一眨不眨地盯着亚茨拉斐尔的面孔。他熟悉天使现在脸上那种表情，那种认真困惑而略显苦恼的神情。他不是在开玩笑，不是在搭讪或者耍什么小把戏，他真的记得自己。

克鲁利当天晚上回到自己的公寓、停好车，站在路灯下面。

他站在夜色里深深吸进一口气，然后在街边迈开步子来回走动，同时抬起头尖锐地、肆意地、用近乎咆哮的口吻挑衅和嘲讽上帝。

你看，亚茨拉斐尔记得，你一次又一次的重置和清零不可能什么痕迹都不留下。

你让他一次次变成不同的人，无数次忘记我，可我还是在他灵魂最深处留下了影子，他记得我。

我的天使爱我，他记得我，我们对彼此的爱早晚有一天可以制衡你无聊的小把戏。

对，他记得我。

他记得我。

克鲁利就这样嘶吼了大概五分钟，然后打了个响指、锁上车门。

这是一个很好的开始。

从那开始之后的每一局，亚茨拉斐尔都会记得他。

不管那个天使变成图书馆管理员还是博物馆讲解员，不管他戴呢子格领带还是温莎结，都会认真地对克鲁利说，我确信我们见过面，我记得你。

而且他的记忆越来越鲜明。

“我跟你来过这个地方。我们来过这。”亚茨拉斐尔在路过一家咖啡馆时说，“我相当确定。”

然后他晃着头笑起来：“这感觉太奇妙了，你是不是有什么瞒着我？我们应该认识很久了才对。”

那个天使站在湖边，出神地看着水面：“我们来过这，克鲁利。那天你穿得很黑天鹅一样。虽然你每天都穿得像黑天鹅。”

或者坐在丽兹酒店桌边眨动着橄榄色眼睛：“我们上次来这里吃饭的时候——我绝对没记错，虽然不知道是什么时候——你点了香槟。”

或者昏昏欲睡地窝在沙发里看着纪录片频道，把头靠在克鲁利肩膀上：“不知道为什么，我一直都很喜欢蛇。它们特别的… …可爱，又漂亮。很吸引人。”

再后来，不知道是在第几个回合，那一回合的亚茨拉斐尔第一次坐到黑色本特利熟悉的副驾位上。他将双手放上膝盖，几乎是不假思索且自然而然地说：“开慢点，克鲁利，你总是喜欢在市中心开得太快。”

又过了一段时间，同一个亚茨拉斐尔坐在长椅上，用舌头卷掉香草雪糕上面的巧克力脆片：“你周末能载我去塔德菲尔德吗？不知道为什么，就是想去那看看。”

克鲁利身上的裂痕被这个转机一点点治愈，他感觉自己在慢慢变得完整、坚韧，不再是一堆用“爱”勉强粘合在一起的碎玻璃。

他充满希望和爱意地注视亚茨拉斐尔，用超自然生物的方式向这位普通人类传递爱的讯号，鼓励他想起越来越多的细节和美好回忆。

就像之前那八百多年的等待和几千年的守候一样，克鲁利一点都不着急。

他的天使是爱他的，事情已经开始有转机了，他的天使开始想起那些事情了。他全心全意相信亚茨拉斐尔，相信他早晚会想起来所有事情——然后他们就可以一起找出逃离这个残忍循环的办法。

截止至第35回合，克鲁利重新得到了30次亚茨拉斐尔的爱，而上帝的记忆清除开始失效，亚茨拉斐尔逐渐回想起以往的事情，他在用自己被清洗重置了无数次的灵魂和上帝抗争。

截止至第35回合，上帝的比分依旧停留在2，而克鲁利已经为他们赢来了33分。他相信只要自己再赢来10分，或者更走运一点，7分，亚茨拉斐尔就会完全回忆起那些事情了。

其实就算再等上十几二十局也没关系，他信任亚茨拉斐尔，他的天使值得等待，亚茨拉斐尔不会让他失望。

正如他不会让亚茨拉斐尔失望一样。


	8. Round 8

某一天早上，时间又回到8月30号，克鲁利早已经习以为常。他甚至开始期待这次亚茨拉斐尔会以怎样的身份出现，期待他又会想起哪些事情来。

这就好像跟他的天使一起把过去找回来，一起完成一幅巨大拼图、用乐高玩具搭起一座城堡。无论如何，每一局都会有更多起色更多转机，这是这么长一段时间以来让克鲁利最快乐的事情。

他能感觉到控制权正渐渐回到自己手中，他和亚茨拉斐尔之间的距离越来越近。

而且上帝那呆板沉闷的电子音很久没有出现了。克鲁利不知道这是不是意味着，祂终于开始厌倦了，想要放手了。

桌上的电话就在这个时候响了起来。

克鲁利在拿起听筒的时候做好了充分的心理准备，不管里面传出的声音是不是上帝，是不是那个可笑的劣质人造电子音，他都可以坦然面对。

“嘿，这是安东尼.克鲁利。”他让自己的声音听上去游刃有余。

“我当然知道是你。”电话对面的声音在笑。

克鲁利眼睛在一瞬间睁大，目光一动不动地停留在桌面上——是亚茨拉斐尔的声音。

自从游戏开始以来，从来没出现这种情况。

今天是8月30号，是新一局开始的第一天，天使应该刚刚换了一个身份，他应该不记得自己，更何况是他公寓的电话号码。

克鲁利指尖放在桌面上，触感坚硬冰冷，非常真实。

“能过来一下吗？我的书店得彻底清理一下了，我需要个帮手。”亚茨拉斐尔的声音说道。

血液涌入克鲁利头部，他的大脑开始飞速运转——亚茨拉斐尔记得自己，他在旧书店，而且这个自然的语气就好像他们已经认识了很多年一样。

一个美好得有点不太真实的想法慢慢在他脑子里成形——亚茨拉斐尔回来了，那个亚茨拉斐尔，他的天使，终于回来了。

似乎是为了确认这一点，克鲁利用双手握住话筒，小心翼翼地问道：“......天使？”

他声音里的颤抖出卖了他。

亚茨拉斐尔十分敏锐地捕捉到了恶魔语气中那些不稳定的因素，他的声音放低、变得更加柔和：“怎么了，亲爱的？你声音在发抖。”

他叫他“亲爱的”。

克鲁利艰难地咽下一口空气，快乐和激动渐渐趋向饱和。他实在太意外了。这条蛇仅存的最后一丝理性在脑子里发出警告，这理性的声音说，克鲁利，你得小心一点，确认一下，再确认一下。

于是他双手握着停手，很慢很慢地吸进一口空气、再呼出去：“问答时间——我们收到的最后一条预言说了什么？”

“明智选择以何面目示人。”亚茨拉斐尔非常困惑，但依旧，很配合。克鲁利有时候的确喜欢玩这种可爱的小把戏没错。

“我车上一般会放多少副备用墨镜？”

“噢天——我真不太记得了。6副？”

“16世纪我做了什么惹你生气的事？”

“你把我推进了威尼斯的河里。威尼斯的水太臭了！可是那不算真的生气。”

“在车载磁带被同化成皇后精选之前我会听什么歌？”

“《黑天使的死亡之歌》。”亚茨拉斐尔在对面叹了口气，“亲爱的，到底怎么回… …”

是他的亚茨拉斐尔没错。

克鲁利想也没想就顺着电话线把自己传送了过去。

上一秒，亚茨拉斐尔还皱着眉头站在电话边，下一秒他就被凭空出现的克鲁利扑在了地板上。

“克鲁利？”天使在地板上挣扎着抬起头，满脸都写着困惑不解。

克鲁利非常反常。

他亲爱的男孩、他爱的那个恶魔只穿了一件柔软宽松的黑色底衫，没有戴墨镜，头发也没有像往常那样用发胶梳得一丝不苟。远没有平时那么有型。

他趴在自己身上，双肩耸起，瘦长的身体在痉挛颤抖。浓稠、巨大、漫无边际的痛苦正从他身上弥漫出来。

巨大痛苦当中包裹着非常鲜明的喜悦。

亚茨拉斐尔被吓到了。他从来没见过克鲁利这个样子。

他亲爱的男孩或许有一些敏感，有种艺术家或者哲学家身上常见的怀疑和嘲讽，但克鲁利绝大多数时候都潇洒、从容、强大而幽默。

克鲁利趴在亚茨拉斐尔胸口，呼吸急促，急切地将自己的爱意释放在空气里。他马上感觉到了天使的回应——非常温暖的爱，柔软而坚定，和那该死的游戏开始之前一样，和过去的几千年里一样。

他的天使回来了。

亚茨拉斐尔伸出手抱住克鲁利，将他的头贴到自己胸口上。虽然眼前情况令人困惑，但他知道就当下而言，“搞清楚来龙去脉”远没有“让他爱的人放松下来”那么重要。

天使一手在克鲁利背后缓缓抚慰，另一手小心又轻柔地梳理着乱成一团的红头发。

“亲爱的，我在呢，亲爱的。没事了。”

克鲁利让支离破碎的声音从喉咙里崩裂出来，一遍遍呼唤着“天使”，把属于亚茨拉斐尔的味道贪婪地吸进身体里，不知所措地用双手碰触这具柔软的、丰腴的身体。

他的声音是被快乐和积压太久的痛苦一同击碎的。

在彻底的破碎和坍塌之后，克鲁利感觉自己的灵魂一点点从冰冷地板上爬了起来。他的身体开始放松，重新镇定下来，呼吸回到正常节奏。

“我很担心，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔在恶魔背后拍了拍，“如果你愿意跟我说说… …”

克鲁利把脸埋在亚茨拉斐尔胸口发出一声叹息。

“没什么，天使。是个噩梦。糟糕至极的那种。”

“啊，真可怕，你吓坏了。”亚茨拉斐尔把他抱得更紧了一点，在克鲁利头顶留下一个吻，“好了，好了。梦醒了，你现在在我怀里，任何噩梦都不会再伤到你了。”

克鲁利在天使的拥抱和亲吻下笑出声，笑声低沉沙哑，但非常满足。

他闭上眼睛点了点头。

是亚茨拉斐尔。

他的天使终于回来了。

日子又恢复到了最初的样子。

就好像亚茨拉斐尔从来没有离开过，上帝的恶作剧不过是一场漫长得可怕的残忍噩梦。

克鲁利没有和天使说过去的一段时间到底发生了什么。他的天使回来了，于是过去那些可怕糟糕循环往复的记忆突然之间都变得不值一提微不足道，他的世界再次被点亮。

当下的“爱”总可以抵消过去的痛苦。

克鲁利很快就从被梦魇支配的状态中恢复了过来，找回熟悉的节奏和相处方式，变回那条潇洒从容、牙尖嘴利的老蛇。

再可怕的噩梦都会被阳光驱散，而亚茨拉斐尔是他的爱、他的光，具有驱散和治愈一切梦魇与伤痛的力量。

关于噩梦的记忆很快变得模糊不清，克鲁利只感到失而复得之后的巨大快乐和欣喜。他帮亚茨拉斐尔把旧书店里里外外清扫得一干二净——没有用任何一个奇迹。天使喜欢像一个真正的人类那样去生活，像真正的人类那样亲力亲为地做一些事情，他坚持认为这是人间的美妙之处之一。

克鲁利挽起袖子系上围裙，在梯子上敏捷轻松地爬上爬下，把书柜角落的灰尘清扫干净。他甚至可以盘在梯子上将下半身变成蛇尾，用尾巴尖儿卷着抹布清洗书架上方尤其狭窄幽深的角落。

真正的无死角大清扫。

然后他们一起将顺序错乱的书籍放回正确位置。

克鲁利心满意足地坐在梯子上——你看，现在它们都回到正确的位置和轨迹上了，不管是这些书还是他自己的生活。

亚茨拉斐尔在傍晚时分挂上打烊的牌子，然后取出一瓶红酒。

他们像过去的无数个日夜那样把自己陷进沙发里，让浓醇酒香和对彼此的爱一起尽情发散在温暖的小房间里。

而“爱”是比酒更加让人沉醉的东西。

不知道是谁先起身的。总之，当意识再次回到脑子里的时候，亚茨拉斐尔的马甲已经掉在地上、克鲁利的波洛领结和墨镜甩在一边，他正靠在墙上用双唇在亚茨拉斐尔皮肤上小心翼翼地书写爱意。

克鲁利喜欢在这种时候玩一些小把戏。他把舌头变回细长分叉的蛇信子，在天使的喉结和耳朵后面瘙痒，笑声从亚茨拉斐尔喉咙里渗出来。他很高兴看到噩梦的阴影从他亲爱的男孩眼里消失得无影无踪，现在那双眼睛里只剩满足、快乐和一点小小的诱惑，漂亮得惊人。

亚茨拉斐尔轻柔地碰触着克鲁利，慢慢脱去他身上柔软的黑色衣物，用掌心和指腹勾勒这具身体的每一处起伏和线条。他觉得克鲁利很美，让人惊叹。

在克鲁利看来，亚茨拉斐尔是一颗洁白的苹果，远比伊甸园里那颗要诱人得多了。

而在亚茨拉斐尔看来，他的恶魔也是全世界最诱人的那颗苹果。

气氛非常美妙，一切都发生得自然而然，温柔得像升格镜头或者慢动作。像温水渗进细沙，或者甜香红酒里兑入醇厚威士忌，他们近乎完美地结合在一起。亚茨拉斐尔将克鲁利包裹，用自己的柔软丰腴贴合恶魔身上那些尖锐瘦削的线条，圆润的白皙躯体和古铜色的瘦长身体在灯光下交缠在一起。

克鲁利不知道作为恶魔，自己是否还有资格去朝拜或者供奉。但他的确像供奉独一无二的神明那样在亚茨拉斐尔身上留下吻痕，用唇舌、双手和身体为他的天使带来欢愉。

亚茨拉斐尔在恶魔的诱惑挑逗和侍奉下喘息、战栗、欢笑，眼睛里融化开一大块淡奶油，同时用指尖一点点寻找着克鲁利身上的秘密。

他想完完全全了解这具身体，发现每一处能让这条蛇快乐的地方，找到每一条被藏起来的漂亮线条。而寻找和探索越深入，他就越被克鲁利的美丽所吸引，沉迷在其中。那么华丽的、张扬的、充满生命张力的美感，如此令人着迷让人惊叹。

这是他的爱，他的恶魔，独属于他的那颗苹果。

亚茨拉斐尔叹息着捧住克鲁利的脸，在他眼睛下留下细碎亲吻。

这一场情事远比克鲁利想的还要温柔缠绵，没有谁会着急，没有谁会急着进行下一步。他们的笑声和餍足喘息一起渗出皮肤、从舌尖滚落，克鲁利散乱的红头发半遮半掩地挡在眼前。

最后他们趴在床上，浑身酸软，情欲蒸发成疲惫和困倦。

亚茨拉斐尔睡眼朦胧地打了个响指把两个人身体清理干净，克鲁利迷迷糊糊地撑起上半身，钻进天使怀里。

亚茨拉斐尔侧过身子抱住他的爱，感觉在被窝里缩成一团拱来拱去的克鲁利像一条出壳没多久的小蛇。

他被自己这个想法逗得笑出来，“刚出壳没多久”的6000岁老蛇抬抬脑袋，嘀嘀咕咕地问他笑什么，然后在天使给出回答之前就进入了睡梦当中。

第二天早上，以及那之后的很多个早上，时间都没有再回到8月30号。

他们迎来凉爽9月和稍微有些寒意的10月，时间正常流逝，克鲁利完全忘记了上帝的小把戏，忘记了那场循环往复的游戏和该死比分。

他在清晨把自己埋在亚茨拉斐尔床上用被子做窝，拱成一个球不想起床。而拥有良好作息的天使总会在清晨七点半睁开眼，在他额头上留下一个吻，然后起身去做早餐。

他们其实不需要睡觉，也不需要吃早餐。但这样做很有趣，很美好，可以让生活中充盈更加饱满鲜活的爱。

某一天清晨，克鲁利打着哈欠坐在餐桌上，耷拉着眼皮看自己盘子里的茄汁黄豆、吐司、煎香肠和鸡蛋。

亚茨拉斐尔非常幼稚地用两个鸡蛋一根香肠摆了个笑脸。

于是克鲁利嘲笑他，为什么不摆个“人类男性器官”呢，多合适啊。然后他真的用叉子把一根香肠两个鸡蛋摆成了那个不可言喻的形状。

亚茨拉斐尔笑着责怪他，而恶魔耸耸肩：“别这么严格，你喜欢这个对不对。咳，我也喜欢。”

最后一句话尾音上扬，拖得很长，有点诱惑的味道。

他可以在早餐之后、书店开始营业之前，抱着他的天使再回到柔软床铺上，或者在随便什么地方… …

天使晃晃脑袋，装模作样地把“诱惑”从面前驱逐，搅拌着盘子里的茄汁黄豆：“亲爱的，你记不记得昨天我们都干了什么？”

克鲁利咽下一口鸡蛋，转了转眼睛：“昨天我们一整天都没有出门，你在书店忙着应付客人，打电话进了一批新书，我在沙发上躺到下午三点。”

亚茨拉斐尔试图用叉子叉起一颗黄豆，滑不溜秋的小东西一次次从利齿下逃走。他垂着眼睛，没有说话。

“怎么了？”克鲁利还是有点困，他半睁着眼睛，伸手去给自己倒咖啡。

过了一会儿天使才说道：“没什么。”

这有点奇怪。克鲁利在心里嘀咕。不过也没什么，不用太介意，天使回来了就很好，现在一切都很好。

然而这个问题——“你记不记得我们昨天都干了什么”——像一颗不安分的种子。这颗种子被种在土壤里的时候毫不起眼，克鲁利根本没有去注意他，于是它便在不加管控毫无束缚的环境下破土而出，一点点成长起来。

它每长高一寸便散发出更多黑色迷雾和令人不安的因素。

当亚茨拉斐尔第二次问他“你记得我们昨天干了什么吗”的时候，克鲁利皱起眉头，把他记忆中的事情又重复了一遍。

他不知道他的天使是什么时候多了这样一个奇怪爱好的。

你可以问一些更有趣的事情啊——恶魔咕嘟咕嘟喝牛奶——比如你觉得我昨晚表现如何。

几天之后，亚茨拉斐尔第三次问了这个问题。

“亲爱的，你记得我们昨天都——”

他甚至还没有说完，克鲁利就开口截断了他的话：“我们昨天去给我的盆栽买了新的肥料，回来路上遇见一只被困在树上下不来的小猫，于是我用一个响指救了它。你还夸我了呢，天使，我当然不会忘。”

亚茨拉斐尔的表情在那一瞬间变得非常复杂。

他皱起眉头，橄榄色眼睛中充满困惑和忧虑，睫毛投下阴影。那张脸的线条依旧非常柔软温和，然而一些悲伤沉重的东西正从亚茨拉斐尔身体内部向外发散，一点点将他们小小的餐桌包围起来。

克鲁利终于开始发现，有什么地方不对劲。

他放下叉子，抬头，没有墨镜遮挡的金色眼睛一眨不眨地盯着亚茨拉斐尔。

“亲爱的，这可能有点伤人。”天使将双手放在桌上，身子稍稍前倾。

“什么事？”克鲁利的喉咙微微发紧。他尽力让自己的声音保持镇定，用目光向天使传递温和坚定的信号——说出来，天使，我做好准备了，不用顾虑那么多。

于是亚茨拉斐尔稍微低下头，直视着克鲁利的眼睛，缓慢、轻柔、且十分确定地说道：“你说的那些——去买肥料，救了一只树上的小猫，是前天发生的事情。不是昨天。”

克鲁利被空气呛到了。

多可笑，一个根本不需要呼吸的恶魔要如何被空气呛到，又有那个人会被空气呛到？

他低下头咳了一声，把呛在肺部的空气咳出去，然后继续凝视着天使的眼睛，尽量保持冷静：“那… ..然后呢？我们昨天实际上做了什么事情。”

亚茨拉斐尔沉默了一会儿，他在思考。

然后天使伸出手，用自己柔软温暖的手掌包裹住克鲁利的手，用更加柔和的声音说道：“你昨天很奇怪。你完全忘记了我，说你根本不认识我。”

克鲁利的眼睛慢慢睁大。

他脑子里开始响起滋滋的电流声，一些杂乱无章的信号在脑回路里乱串。他清楚这些混乱信号并非来自上帝，上帝已经很久没出现了，这是他自己脑子里的声音，是他心里的声音。

他从椅子上站起来，绕着餐桌走了两圈，把双手举过头顶然后又放回腰间，最后一手叉腰一手敲了敲太阳穴。

然后他转过身，凝视着亚茨拉斐尔：“天使，是不是——是不是你每次问我这个问题，都是因为我忘记了你？”

呼吸开始急促，蛇类的“嘶嘶”声随着说出口的每一个单词往外蹦。

亚茨拉斐尔将双手放回到桌面上点了点头，然后说道：“克鲁利，我不明白为什么会这样，但是——别误会，我没有在责怪你，绝对没有——你是怎么了？”

克鲁利的瞳孔缩成非常尖细锐利的一条缝儿。

显而易见。上帝从来没有放弃，祂说过祂不会认输。祂只是改变了游戏规则。

在过去的几十个回合里，祂让亚茨拉斐尔不断忘记克鲁利。现在反了过来。

**祂开始让克鲁利忘记亚茨拉斐尔，一次又一次。**

云端的上帝换了个姿势，看得心满意足。

祂已经有很长一段时间没去打扰那个恶魔了——没有在他脑子里说话，没有用阴阳怪气的电子音给他打电话，没有给他任何信号任何警告。

他一定以为自己已经放弃了，认输了。

其实从不是这样。

上帝善于学习，他知道如何从每一局的结果中吸取教训。而且的确，有一阵子祂开始渐渐对这个游戏感到厌倦了——他抹去亚茨拉斐尔的记忆，给天使换一个身份，一切从头开始，可克鲁利总是有办法让那个天使爱上自己，然后一切再从头开始。

而且他确实没想到甚至连亚茨拉斐尔也开始抵抗自己的力量了——那可是亚茨拉斐尔啊，最完美合规的那个天使亚茨拉斐尔。祂的记忆清除在逐渐失效，那个天使保留的记忆越来越多，而往昔的诸多回忆也开始慢慢苏醒。

游戏走向开始偏离祂的设定。

祂低估了“爱”的力量。

祂开始厌倦相同的游戏结局，开始厌倦不断被挑战的感觉——祂想要一点不一样的、新的东西。

如果说即使亚茨拉斐尔的遗忘也无法让你放弃，那么如果反过来呢？

**如果你开始忘记亚茨拉斐尔，如果你开始忘记你的天使，这一切又会怎样？**

上帝笑了，他觉得自己创造了一种相当有趣的新玩法。

但祂不能让克鲁利永远忘记亚茨拉斐尔，这样就没意思了。

祂更偏好暂时性的、短暂的遗忘，并在每一次遗忘之后让克鲁利再次找回记忆。然后总有一天亚茨拉斐尔会亲自告诉那个恶魔，克鲁利，你忘记了我，你昨天说你根本不记得我。

看啊，克鲁利，你没法违抗上帝。你说你会保护他、爱他、陪伴他，但事实上如果我想让你忘记那个天使，你就必须要忘记他。

**你会怎样做？**

在克鲁利完全不知情的情况下，上帝再次启动了他的沙盘游戏和残酷小把戏。“你记得我们昨天干了什么吗”这个问题，亚茨拉斐尔只问了三次。

而事实上，这是克鲁利第七次将他遗忘。在这七局游戏里，毫无疑问，获胜方是上帝。

截止至第42回合，克鲁利曾七次将亚茨拉斐尔遗忘，场上比分9:33，上帝9分，实验体33分。

如果祂愿意，可以让克鲁利一次又一次忘记亚茨拉斐尔，直到将比分追平，直到他的比分远远领先。


	9. Round 9

有一些东西开始变得不一样了。

克鲁利原本以为自己已经战胜了循环往复的噩梦，已经将那些阴影抛在身后。现在它们卷土重来，像一片黑色沼泽，粘稠又缓慢。

他把亚茨拉斐尔书房上的台历搬到卧室里，每天睁开眼睛第一件事就是看向床头的日历。日期似乎成了恶魔最在意的事情。

游戏规则已经变了，他不用再担心会一觉醒来又回到8月30号，但——有些时候，他在入睡前记得清清楚楚今天是星期三，再醒来的时候就已经成了星期五。

于是他认识到自己又一次被上帝清除了记忆，自己在昨天，在那个星期四，又一次遗忘了亚茨拉斐尔。

这种遗忘是暂时性的，他最后总会想起来，可每次遗忘之间的间隔在逐渐缩短，而遗忘持续的时间被慢慢拉长。

一开始大概每周一次，或者十天一次。现在他每隔四五天就会忘记一次亚茨拉斐尔。

一开始这种遗忘只会持续一天，而到目前为止，最久的一次，他将亚茨拉斐尔遗忘了整整三天。

他开始烦躁，陷入到充满不安的自我怀疑和自我厌恶当中。

克鲁利不知道下一次遗忘会在什么时候发生、会持续多久，以及，在下一次遗忘之后他是否还能再记起亚茨拉斐尔。

这感觉跟之前完全不一样。他可以容忍亚茨拉斐尔忘记自己，因为他知道无论那个天使遗忘多少次、无论他的天使变成大学教授还是图书管理员，他都会锲而不舍地追上去，都会让天使再一次爱上自己。

哪怕“爱”的最后结果是“失去”，他也永远不会停止对亚茨拉斐尔的爱，不会放弃或者抛弃他的天使。

可现在情况不一样，现在开始遗忘的是他自己。

克鲁利在有些时候会嘲笑自己——你在担心什么呢，克鲁利，天使爱你，不管你将他遗忘多少次，他都会继续爱你。

这样的想法似乎可以带来一丝心安，但心安马上就会变成对这种无法抗拒的遗忘、这种无可奈何的摆布的恐惧和愤怒，以及对怀有“没必要担心”这种想法的自己的厌恶。

你怎么可以这么想——克鲁利烦躁地按着太阳穴——这么自私，这么软弱，这么束手无策，这么听从摆布，这么… …让人厌恶。

痛苦是永远不会饱和的溶质，无限溶化在他金色的眼睛里。

他开始自责，因自己的松懈大意和愚蠢而自责。

克鲁利在亚茨拉斐尔入睡之后轻手轻脚地爬起来推开窗，长时间凝视着窗台上一盆瘦瘦小小简简单单的绿植。

你怎么会这么大意呢，克鲁利？蛇瞳在夜色下闪光。你应该想到上帝不会这么容易就收手的。你跟祂较量了这么久，摸清了祂的套路和心思，却被阶段性胜利的假象冲昏头脑，放任那个被好奇心驱使的疯子将矛头对准你的天使。

亚茨拉斐尔是无辜的。他发出极度压抑而沉重的叹息，将下巴放在窗台上。

他知道自己遗忘的时间越来越长——从一天，到两天、三天、五天、一个星期。

然后会是一个月、一个季度、一年。

直到永远。

克鲁利在窗台上打了个冷战，抱住自己的肩膀，把头埋在臂弯里。

“我总有一天会完全，完全，忘记亚茨拉斐尔。”这个念头在他心上撞开一条裂缝，被积压在心中的黑色痛苦透过裂缝一点点渗出来，在他身体里游走。

“你会让那个天使也尝尝失望的滋味吗？”

——上帝用那个呆板平直电子音说过的话再次冒出了头，在心头的创口上洒上一把硫磺。

你会的，当然会。

你会遗忘他，一次又一次。你的天使会努力包容你、迁就你、爱你。他会用自己柔软的爱意把你粘起来，用亲吻抚平你灵魂上的裂缝，把最好的一切都给你。

然后你会永远将他遗忘，把他一个人留在——无人陪伴的孤寂永生里。

多自私啊，克鲁利。

你就是这样回馈你的天使的，用遗忘和孤寂来回报爱意。

当这个念头成形的时候，滋滋的电流声再一次在他脑子里响起来。克鲁利皱眉，他以为这是他自己脑内的纷杂想法，然而随后，那个呆板平直的电子音再一次出现了。

“嗨，克鲁利。”

恶魔在一瞬间绷紧身体。

又来了。祂又来了。这个声音清晰真实，他知道这不是自己的幻听，祂又回来了。

“我听说很多人类会有这样的一种情绪——他们经历过某些创伤，创伤在心里留下阴影。人类以为时间可以治愈一切，时间可以让伤口愈合，可以驱散阴霾，最后创伤会彻底消失，就好像从不存在一样。”

克鲁利烦闷地摇了摇头。他感觉很累，陷入巨大的、厚重的疲惫。

“好像很多人都忘了，伤口的确会愈合，可愈合之后会留下疤痕。永久性的疤痕。”

克鲁利没有回答，没有试图和上帝对话。

“而疤痕可以提醒你——你到底是什么样的造物，你经历过什么，以及，你正在经历什么。”

那个声音停顿了几秒钟，然后又继续说道：“你背后堕天的疤痕还在吗？”

怒火从心底升起，这火焰没有灼热温度，反而冷得像冰。克鲁利抱住自己的肩膀，眼里金色的光开始碎裂。

“你是一个自私的、冷酷无情的恶魔，用遗忘回馈天使的爱，堕落又无可饶恕。”

不，根本不是这样——克鲁利在心底叫嚣——如果不是你的恶作剧，我根本不会忘记亚茨拉斐尔，全都是你无聊幼稚残忍可笑毫无意义的小把戏。

电子音再次消失，克鲁利耳畔充斥着自己急促的呼吸。

亚茨拉斐尔在身后的床铺上翻了个身，困倦粘稠的声音从那张小床上传过来：

“亲爱的？你在干什么。”

克鲁利从臂弯里抬起头的时候，发现手臂上有一小块水渍。

“没什么，天使。”他开口回应，却被自己声音里沙哑沉重的焦虑和脆弱吓了一跳，“就是.. …起来看看我的植物。”

亚茨拉斐尔没有说话。他知道有什么东西不对劲儿，他亲爱的男孩绝对有事情在瞒着自己。但就像过去6000年中那样——他相信他们之间的爱和默契，克鲁利不想说的事情亚茨拉斐尔绝对不会多问，只要时机到了，这条老蛇一定会把一定都毫无保留地告诉自己。

于是天使没有追问，只是撑起上半身朝他伸出手。克鲁利摇晃着从窗前走回到床边、慢慢爬上来，用下巴去寻找亚茨拉斐尔脖颈和肩膀之间的柔软凹陷。

他裸露着上半身，皮肤冷得像冬夜里的月光。

亚茨拉斐尔叹息着把这条蛇楼进怀里、为他盖好被子。克鲁利钻进熟悉的环抱，让温暖慢慢覆盖上自己被绝望恐惧和悲伤浸透得冰冷的皮肤，让柔软丰腴的身体将自己尖锐破碎的伤痛包裹。

亚茨拉斐尔的呼吸柔和绵长，手指慢慢在他头发里游走梳理，带来极大的舒适和安慰。

“克鲁利，亲爱的——”天使在他耳边叹息，柔和、静谧，充满爱意，“亲爱的。”

克鲁利在他的怀抱中逐渐放松下来，焦虑一点点退去。

他不知道自己应不应该把事情告诉亚茨拉斐尔。他的天使是可以接触到上帝的那一方，他可以站到上帝面前去。

这本身就是一件利弊并存的事情。如果亚茨拉斐尔知道了，如果天使真的为这件事站到了上帝面前——克鲁利不知道会发生什么。

更何况亚茨拉斐尔一直很虔诚。即使在末日之后一定程度上脱离了天堂的管辖，他也依旧是信奉上帝的。虔诚的天使接受这个“事实”么。

这场游戏不知从什么时候开始，似乎变成了惩罚。或者它其实从一开始就是一个惩罚。就像堕天一样。如果它确实是一场针对自己的惩罚，那么就不应该让亚茨拉斐尔知道、不应该把他更多地牵扯进来。

只有这样才可以保护他的天使。

克鲁利抱着自己脑子里纷杂混乱的想法睡去，几个小时候之后他睁开眼——他认为的“几个小时之后”——发现日历上的时间已经前进了五天。

从那天起，克鲁利开始拒绝睡眠。

他认为只要不进入梦乡就可以阻挡上帝的小把戏，他就不会再在某一个早上醒来之后发现日期已经前进了好几天、自己又一次忘记了他的天使。

他装作一切照常的样子，在晚上十点钟走进浴室把自己清洗干净，有时候和亚茨拉斐尔一起洗。然后换上柔软舒适的睡衣，爬上他们共同拥有的小床。

他和天使一起躺在床上，闭上眼睛呼吸平稳，努力装作已经睡着的样子，然后用一整晚的时间去对抗困倦和睡意。

的确，恶魔不需要睡眠，可他们需要休息。

在舒适的怀抱和床铺里对抗睡意，是一件比“不睡觉”本身还要费力的事情。何况他已经在人间6000多年了，他睡了几千年的觉，这个习惯并不是一时半刻就能改得过来的。

他在亚茨拉斐尔熟睡之后睁开眼睛，整夜整夜地躺在床上盯着天花板，或者盯着窗台上的绿植。而后在第二天清晨的阳光透过百叶窗、亚茨拉斐尔醒来之前闭上眼睛，装作仍在酣眠。

他甚至学会了在天使给自己一早安吻的时候“恰好”睁开眼睛悠悠转醒，对亚茨拉斐尔说一句“早安”。

天使会把他留在床上，转身去做两人份的早餐。

克鲁利懒洋洋地看他走出去，感觉疲惫而庆幸。他将这份疲惫和庆幸留在身体里，让他们一点点堆积。

直到某一天晚上，亚茨拉斐尔坐在沙发上看报纸，克鲁利百无聊赖地玩着自己的脚。

他把脚趾分开、蜷缩、并拢，再分开，用脚踝和脚掌扭动着模仿蛇类爬行时尾部的摆动轨迹。然后他把脚举过头顶，去碰亚茨拉斐尔的下巴。

作为一条蛇，克鲁利有着非常良好的柔韧性，可以轻而易举地摆出各种姿势。这大大丰富和娱乐了他们的床上时光，且毫无疑问，也可以在日常生活中增添不少小乐趣。

他的脚趾成功在亚茨拉斐尔下巴上瘙了瘙痒，天使笑出声，然后他立刻意识到恶魔是无聊了。

“你想喝茶吗，亲爱的？”天使放下报纸，“还是我们喝杯酒，聊聊天？”

正常来说克鲁利绝对会选择酒。然而今天不行。喝酒会让睡意变浓。于是他选择了茶。

“我去泡茶，天使。”他说着从沙发上站起来，活动了一下筋骨，“一杯适合睡前喝的红茶… …祝你今晚有个好梦。”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了笑，柔软而快乐。

克鲁利走到橱柜前，打开电动烧水壶的开关、拉开装着茶叶罐的小抽屉。

他脑子里响起一些“滋滋”的电流声，伴随着轻微刺痛。他因这突如其来的刺痛而困惑，直起身揉了揉太阳穴，然后似乎是眩晕了那么一下，眼前闪出一些黑白色的小雪花。

——当他视线再次恢复清晰的时候，发现自己躺在床上。窗外在下小雨，街上行人不多，楼下有轻微的嘈杂声，书店在营业。

他明明记得自己只是去厨房里泡茶。

一种相当熟悉的怪异感觉将克鲁利包裹，他眼球后面的神经牵扯着整个大脑隐隐作痛，痛感尖锐又锋利。

他爬起来，本能地去看床头上的日历。

他在沙发上恶作剧、用脚趾去碰亚茨拉斐尔的下巴那天，是十一月初的星期二。

今天是十一月中旬，星期三，下午一点。


	10. Round 10

一整个下午克鲁利都坐立难安，在旧书店的地板上走来走去，蛇皮鞋压得老旧地板发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。然后他懊恼至极地咒骂出来，把自己摔进沙发里。

亚茨拉斐尔坐在沙发的另一边。他放下一本相当古老厚重的书籍，将目光从上面挪开，停留在克鲁利脸上。

恶魔摘下墨镜把它们放在桌面上，快速地眨了几下双眼。

亚茨拉斐尔熟悉这个动作。蛇类不怎么眨眼。在过去的6000多年中，克鲁利只会在两种情况下快速眨眼——惊讶至极，或者焦躁不安。

毫无疑问现在这种情况属于后者。

“克鲁利。亲爱的？”他试探着开口。

克鲁利皱着眉头看那本被天使放在桌面上的古籍——上面画满弯弯曲曲的奇怪符号，他勉强辨认得出这是一些跟巫术和超自然力量崇拜有关的东西。

“这是什么，天使？”

亚茨拉斐尔摘下金丝框眼镜，有点疲倦地揉了揉眉头：“一些神秘学研究，包括精神力量、巫术崇拜… …我觉得说不定能从上面找到一些有用的东西，治好你的间歇性失忆。”

克鲁利喉结上下滚动了一下，相当干涩且艰难。他还没有跟亚茨拉斐尔解释这一切，那个天使还不知道这根本不是什么失忆症，这是上帝的游戏，某种充满恶趣味的沙盘游戏。

或者说，完完全全就是一个惩罚。

他有些烦躁地把撇开脸不再去看那本书，挪动屁股把自己靠在亚茨拉斐尔怀里，躺在天使柔软的胸口和肚子上。

他们之间的相处默契至极，亚茨拉斐尔向下靠了靠，让两个人都更舒服一点，然后用手指慢慢梳理着克鲁利的头发。

“虽然不知道具体原因，但是，亲爱的，能影响一个恶魔的精神和记忆力的东西，我觉得一定是某种超自然力量。”亚茨拉斐尔脖子后仰，舒缓着紧绷的肩颈肌肉，“不可能是具体疾病，或者什么细菌… …一定是某种超自然的力量。”

克鲁利闷呼呼地哼了一声，相当烦闷。

是啊，的确是超自然力量，是你一直以来信奉的上帝，是全能之主。

亚茨拉斐尔的手指停顿了一会儿，然后他低下头，看向躺在自己肚皮上的克鲁利：“亲爱的，你有什么事儿在瞒着我吗。”

这句话的句式是疑问句，语气是陈述句。

克鲁利翻了个身，从平躺变成侧躺，避开亚茨拉斐尔的目光。

他能说什么呢。

告诉他的天使，这是上帝的沙盒实验，是一场循环仿佛没有尽头的游戏，我会不断重复“忘记你”这一举动，每次遗忘的时间都会比上一次更长，直到最后某一天我再也记不起你？

告诉他的天使，在这之前你曾经被上帝变为不同的身份，我每一次都会接近你、让你重新爱上我，然后于某个早上将我再次遗忘？

告诉他的天使，上帝这么做一方面是出自祂扭曲的好奇心，另一方面是出于对自己——那个曾经被偏爱却最终让上帝失望的天使——的惩罚和报复？

克鲁利把自己的脸在亚茨拉斐尔肚子上蹭了蹭，叹出非常沉闷悠长的一口气。

毫无疑问，亚茨拉斐尔知道得越多，就会越危险。他一点也不想把天使更多牵扯进来。

有个声音在他脑子里嗡嗡作响，跟杂乱的电流声混在一起。那个声音用一种古怪、尖锐又冰冷的语调说：“这都是你的错，克鲁利，都是你的错。你的天使是无辜的。如果不是因为爱上了你，他根本就无需承受这些。”

克鲁利皱起眉头，他右脚脚趾不安地蹭了蹭左脚的脚背。

“全都是因为你，你忘了自己是个恶魔吗——你是最堕落的、卑劣的、最肮脏阴暗不可饶恕的造物。”

“还记得上帝是怎么说的吗？祂在等你露出本来面目，祂说爱、理解和包容根本就不是恶魔的美德。”

“祂在期待你陷入绝望和愤怒。你已经开始绝望开始愤怒了不是吗？你是个恶魔。早晚有一天你会遗忘你的天使，你会遗忘亚茨拉斐尔。”

“你会抛弃他、背叛他、伤害他、让他失望。就如同你多年前让上帝失望一样。”

“都是你的错，克鲁利。你不配。”

克鲁利皱着眉头闭上眼睛，他试图用自己的意志去对抗这个声音。

“你不应该，也不配爱上亚茨拉斐尔。”

“他会被困在这场循环往复的游戏里，全都是因为你。”

他蜷起双手抱住肩膀，在天使柔软的肚皮上蹭了蹭脸，嘀嘀咕咕地说：“闭嘴。”

“都是你的错。你不配。”

“你不配。”

克鲁利像被什么东西烫到了那样瑟缩了一下，嘶哑颤抖的声音几乎是不受控制地从喉咙里迸发出来：“闭嘴！”

安静了。没有人回答。没有任何回应。没有讥笑嘲讽或者反驳。

那个声音只存在于他的脑子里。

亚茨拉斐尔睁大眼睛看着躺在自己身上的恶魔，眼神充满担忧和疑惑：“亲爱的，怎么了？”

克鲁利愣了一会儿，然后意识到自己刚刚是多么可笑和失态。

跟一个疯子没什么两样。

他紧紧皱着眉头从亚茨拉斐尔身上爬起来，胡乱抓起墨镜戴在脸上——他现在需要这个，不能让亚茨拉斐尔看见自己眼睛里的情绪，那些情绪太过于丑陋，不应该影响到他的天使。

“我没事，天使。没事。”克鲁利隔绝一切眼神接触、相当草率地抛下这样一句话，然后转身走出小客厅。

他需要冷静。

可那个声音依旧在脑子里回响——你不配。都是你的错。你不配。

他要怎么冷静。

克鲁利走进卧室，尽量控制住发抖的手腕将房门轻轻关上，然后极慢地将肺部空气呼出去。

新鲜空气再次涌入呼吸道的时候，他感觉自己的肺、胸腔，和整个身体都在颤抖。

脑子里的嗡嗡声和电流窜动的刺痛感渐渐平息，他靠着门慢慢蹲坐在地上。

不行，不能继续这样下去了——克鲁利敲了敲脑袋，他非常清楚自己的承受能力在接近临界点，即将崩溃——我必须想个办法，必须结束这个状态。

他闭上眼睛，用嗅觉感受周围环境。

这是亚茨拉斐尔书店楼上小公寓的卧室，并不宽敞，但非常温暖。他能闻到老旧木质家具的味道。亚茨拉斐尔在衣橱里放了很多件款式面料差不多的白色衬衫、卡其马甲和呢子格领带。

这些柔软衣物安安静静地躺在抽屉和衣橱里，散发出亚茨拉斐尔独有的味道，干净柔软、让人心安。

空气里残留着古龙水的味道，是天使惯用的那种，清新温厚的草木香调。绵长柔软，没有一点点刺鼻的感觉。

这全都是让他感到安心舒适的味道。

再远一点的地方是那张温暖的小床，床体上了年头，稍微用力翻个身都会摇晃。克鲁利每次和亚茨拉斐尔在上面亲吻拥抱、拥有彼此的时候，床总会发出某种不堪重负的狼狈喘息，和他们两人的喘息混在一起。

克鲁利渐渐放松下来。

从床上迈过去、再向前一点，是半开着的百叶窗以及窗台上的绿植。那是一盆小小的、不怎么起眼的植物，没有华丽形态也不会开出绚丽花朵，只是一盆普普通通、没有任何独特之处的绿植。

非常简单，非常纯粹。

克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔最喜欢的都是这种绿植。

简单纯粹——这个词跳进他的脑袋。当理智归位之后，恶魔开始意识到，自己在这个循环当中也许将事情过度复杂化了。他完全可以直接一点，用更加简单的思维方式去寻找解决办法。

嫩绿叶片散发出阳光、生命以及风和雨露的味道，这些味道钻进房间，与亚茨拉斐尔格子呢领带、袖扣和古龙水的味道混合在一起，交织得和谐融洽又完美。

他和他的天使抱在一起时也是这样，和谐融洽又完美。

他们知晓对方身体上的每一个小秘密，知道如何能让对方因为瘙痒笑出来、如何能让对方因快乐而发出满足叹息。

克鲁利闭着眼，他的嘴角持续上扬。

片刻之后，恶魔睁开金色蛇瞳，用力抹了一把自己的脸。

“你太蠢了，克鲁利。”

你想得太多、太复杂，想要在这个循环中通过隐瞒和欺骗来保护你的天使。隐瞒和欺骗从来就不是有效的保护手段。

你们认识6000多年了，你们对彼此足够了解、足够信任，结果你这条愚蠢的老蛇却在最最需要信任的时候选择隐瞒和欺骗。

他晃了晃脑袋。

简单一点，直接一点——在过去的三四十个循环当中，当亚茨拉斐尔一次次将你遗忘的时候，你会选择义无反顾锲而不舍地接近他、爱他，而那个天使从来不曾让你失望。

现在情况反过来了。**但也只是反过来了而已。**

如果情况反过来了，那你也可以反过来去面对——把主动权交给你的天使，交给亚茨拉斐尔，让他知道事实的全部情况，让他和你的角色调换过来，让他来做主动的那一方。

在以往的几十个循环当中，你们都不曾让对方失望。

在这个颠倒过来的局势当中，必然，你们依旧不会让彼此失望的。

克鲁利深呼吸。

上帝的做法，无论它是游戏还是惩罚——针对的从来都不是“你”，而是你和亚茨拉斐尔之间的“爱”。

爱是无法被预计、无法被控制、无法被约束的。

他笑了出来。

你这条陷入上帝愚蠢诡计的蛇啊，你被自己那些复杂多余毫无必要的想法困住了，你浪费了多少时间啊。

克鲁利靠着门站起来。他知道该怎么做了。他会将一切原原本本毫无保留地告诉天使，然后，无论发生什么——他们都会用对彼此的爱与信任来共同面对。

这从来都不是上帝和克鲁利之间的双人较量，上帝在挑战的是他们的“爱”。

而他们的爱——恶魔眉毛上挑，嘴角上扬。

“它远比你想象的要强大。”

三二一，克鲁利干脆利落地拉开门，差点和站在门外的亚茨拉斐尔撞在一起。

“天使？”

“亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔表情依旧非常担忧，“我不知道你是怎么了，但很担心，所以我想… …”

克鲁利上前半步，笑着在亚茨拉斐尔耳边打了个纯粹用来耍酷的响指：“我要给你讲个很长的故事。”


	11. Round 11

一旦下定决心，克鲁利便发现这一切都比他原先预计得要简单多了。

他用好几个小时的时间将自己所记得的一切讲出来，没有丝毫隐瞒和保留。

太阳落下去又升起来，当他讲完这个故事时，已经是第二天上午十点。

亚茨拉斐尔听完这个故事后捧着脸思考了相当长的一段时间，然后他靠在沙发里，双眼放空，说道：“哇喔。”

“哇喔。”克鲁利用更加夸张滑稽的口吻重复了一遍。

“这真是——”天使的眼睛在缓缓重新对焦。

“不可言喻？”恶魔耸了耸肩。

于是亚茨拉斐尔非常缓慢、艰难、又确信地点了点头：“不可言喻。”

然后他一手扶住额头，语速飞快：“抱歉，克鲁利，亲爱的，抱歉。我绝对要为自己一次一次遗忘你这件事情道歉。”

“别这样，天使，你从来不曾让我失望。”克鲁利毫不在乎地摊开双手，“不管祂老人家把我们拆散多少次，最后你都会回到我怀里。”

然后他上半身前倾，将声音放得轻柔缓慢，还有点挑逗的意味：“我的天使温柔且强大，你永远会记得我——后来你甚至用被清洗了无数次的灵魂去对抗上帝。绝对，不要，道歉。”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了。他向前挪了挪椅子，和克鲁利一起摆成一个头顶头的滑稽姿势：“亲爱的，你也是。绝对不要因为你忘记过我而道歉。这不是你的错。”

看，这下事情简单多了。

门铃在这个时候响了起来。

如果门铃没响，他们可能会将这个头顶头的幼稚姿势再维持上一会儿，沉浸在彼此的爱意和温柔目光里，然后腻腻歪歪地故意说一些肉麻又恶心的东西。

然而门铃响了。

克鲁利感觉这位客人有点煞风景。

他和亚茨拉斐尔一同起身开门，发现门外站着四个孩子。

亚当和他的朋友们。

这有点意外，他们相当一段长时间没有联系了。

“先生们，早上好。”亚当.杨表情严肃：“我有事要跟你们聊一聊，非常重要的事情。”

而佩帕重复了一遍：“非常，重要。”

布莱恩和温斯利戴点点头，神情相当凝重。

四个孩子来到亚茨拉斐尔的书房中，他们迫不及待地打开了话匣子。

“一开始我们都没有注意到，是亚当说的，当时我们并不太相信。”佩帕是第一个开口的。

“对，大概是因为我的血统？身份？我不知道该怎么说。但是非常奇怪。”亚当坐在沙发上，“在今年夏天，我发现时间被一次又一次地重置回8月30号。”

布莱恩点点头。

亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利坐在对面，天使双手放在膝盖上，恶魔两条胳膊抱在一起，他们在听到这句话的时候同时侧过头挑起了眉毛。

“后来，大概是第六次或者第七次重置的时候，我们也开始感觉到了。”温斯利戴补充，“但是我们身边的其他人——老师，同学，父母和邻居——他们一点都没有发现。”

“可能跟亚当有关，毕竟我们成天跟他待在一起。”布莱恩说出了自己的猜测。

“安娜瑟玛也感觉到了，她以为是我干的。”亚当皱起眉毛，表情相当无辜，“根本不是我！我试过去跟这种力量抗衡，阻止时间回到8月30号，但是每一次都会失败。对方太强大了。”

“噢，可不是嘛，你尽力了。”克鲁利嘀咕。你要对抗的可是上帝呢。撒旦之子对抗上帝，听起来很有趣，而且合情合理。

“但是我能从中找到一些规律。”亚当坐得很直，他有点兴奋，“这么形容——我能感觉到自己和那股力量的抗衡，像一个进度条，一开始我只能跟他抗衡大概30%。然后慢慢的，可以到50%。最好的一次我做到了75%。但还是没能阻止时间回到8月30号。”

亚茨拉斐尔给了他一个充满爱意的、相当鼓励的眼神。

“只要再给我几次机会，我就能成功阻止时间重置，可是重置却突然停止了。”

当然——克鲁利腹诽——因为上帝找到新的游戏方式了。

“那，请问，现在已经快到12月了，你们为什么要到现在才来跟我们说这件事？”亚茨拉斐尔的语气相当柔和。他心里想的其实是，如果你们能早一点过来，说不定，我们都能早点找到解决问题的办法。

“说出来你可能不大相信。”布莱恩的眼睛在瞬间暗了下去，“特别令人绝望。”

温斯利戴点头：“特别，特别，令人绝望。”

“是这样，8月30号刚好是我们的开学考试。”亚当解释道，“而每次时间重置回那一天——”

“你们能想象吗？”佩帕提高音量，“时间一次次被重置回8月30号，每一次重置，我们都要经历一次开学考。”

**“我经历了三十多次开学考试！”**布莱恩绝望地大叫了出来。

亚当眼神充满恐惧：“身边其他人对此一概不知，但我们四个人确信——至少是三十多次开学考，把那几张该死的试卷，一遍又一遍地，做了，三十多次。”

“太残忍了。”佩帕下了定论。

“没有人可以忍受三十多次开学考。”温斯利戴推了推眼镜，“而就在这个月底，我们有另外一次考试。”

“无论上一次考试的恶作剧是谁做的，他必须被阻止。”佩帕眼神坚定，“我再也不想经历三十多次同一场考试了。”

最后，亚当点了点头：“不管是谁，决不能让他再得逞。”

克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔对视了一眼。

这倒是他们完全没想到的事情。

可无论如何，现在局势无疑对他们更加有利了。

克鲁利咳了一声，在几个孩子面前俯下身：“非常好，孩子们，这也是我们现在迫切希望解决的事情。有人——其实是上帝本人——在操控这个世界。”

他挑选这个故事中的主要部分，尽可能言简意赅地对几个孩子讲了一遍，并省去了其中所有少儿不宜的成分。

而佩帕在听完这个故事之后握紧了拳头、掷地有声地说：“爱是伟大的，任何人都没有权力这样伤害一份纯粹真挚的爱情。上帝也不行。”

克鲁利用一个奇迹变出几包零食作为对孩子们的奖励，竖起右手食指：“我们现在需要一个计划——作战计划。”

亚当似乎等他这句话很久了。

男孩脸上露出一个相当爽朗的、胸有成竹的笑容：“我们已经有一个计划了。”


	12. Round 12

在开始讲述自己的计划之前，亚当为亚茨拉斐尔的书店造出一层独特的保护力场，这个力场可以短时间将上帝阻挡在外面——那位绝大多数情况下全知全能的上帝并不能看到力场之内的东西，祂不会知道有四个孩子正在和祂的实验体商定作战计划。

亚当的计划非常富有想象力，是那种典型的十二三岁男孩子才会想出来的东西。

既然上帝将地球当做祂的沙盒，将这一切当成一场游戏，那我们就用游戏的方式来看待问题。

上帝是这个游戏的创作者，祂熟悉每一个NPC、每一个场景、每一条代码，以及每一条剧情主线和支线规律。这是属于祂的游戏，任何一个细节都在祂的掌控之下，所以祂可以随心所欲地操控这个沙盒。

如果现在聚在书房里的只是一群普通NPC，那他们当然什么都做不了。

可现在他们有亚当——撒旦之子。撒旦之子可以操控现实世界，他的意志和想象力可以改变这个游戏里的环境和场景，可以创造属于自己的游戏地图和NPC，甚至可以改动上帝创造的剧情。

他们有亚茨拉斐尔——守护伊甸园东门的权天使，而权天使的能力和职责是“掌管”和“保卫”自己的“领域”。

以及克鲁利——一个恶魔，虽然连地狱主管都算不上，但他有非常强大的想象力，而且可以操控时间。

亚当的计划是这样的。

他需要一个人去分散上帝的注意力，打一个掩护，毫无疑问执行这项任务的人选是亚茨拉斐尔，他们当中唯一一个可以站在上帝面前的人。

而当上帝的注意力被亚茨拉斐尔转移的时候，克鲁利将暂停时间。让整个地球的时间陷入停滞非常耗费精力，好在世界末日时克鲁利就曾经这么干过一次，他有把握至少让全球的时间停滞十分钟。

而亚当会充分利用这十分钟，用他撒旦之子的力量将这个沙盒游戏的代码彻底打乱——他打算让世界陷入一片混乱，让世界变得比他看过的所有科幻或者玄幻小说都更加离奇古怪，彻底修改这个游戏背后的每一条运行代码。

当修改完成之后，上帝会发现自己的沙盒变得毫无逻辑、不可理喻又陌生至极，祂所熟知的每一条代码都不复存在。

到这一步，他们将切断上帝和这个沙盒之间的联系，从上帝手中夺取主导权。

在切断联系之后，亚茨拉斐尔将进行他的第二个任务——回到一片混乱的地球，用他权天使的能力对“地球”这片“领域”进行守护，帮助亚当一起让世界复原。

最后一步，克鲁利将停止时间操控。

于是，如果一切推测正确，地球将会经历大概十分钟彻彻底底的荒谬和混乱，从上帝手中跳出来，然后再恢复如初。

亚当相当兴奋又充满期待地看着克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔。

这实在是荒谬极了。亚茨拉斐尔其实希望寻找一种更加稳妥保险的方法。

“现实有多正经，末日就有多荒谬。”克鲁利摇头晃脑，把声音拖得很长，“何况现在这个情况，比末日还要荒谬呢，天使。”

亚当笑了。老实说，他自己也并没有百分百的把握。

但无所谓，如果上帝将这当做一个沙盒游戏，那它就是一个沙盒游戏——游戏从来不讲究稳妥或者保险，游戏根本用不上那么复杂的推算和演练。

游戏就是游戏。

在这个孩子看来，在一个游戏里，你需要的就是，放手去做。


	13. Round Final！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗨，亲爱的小天使，感谢您读到这里☺  
这个故事我写得非常快乐，希望您能喜欢。

一切按照预期进行。

上帝没对亚茨拉斐尔的到来表示惊讶。祂料到克鲁利早晚会把一切说出来，而这个天使在知晓了事情原由之后，一定会站到自己面前来。

上帝降下祂的影子，一团模糊变幻的亮白色光晕出现在亚茨拉斐尔面前。

“嗨，全能之主。”即使在这种时候，亚茨拉斐尔也不曾忘记他的教养和礼貌。他冲那团变幻的白色光晕挥了挥手，然后站得笔直、双手背在身后。

“曾经的伊甸园东门守卫天使亚茨拉斐尔。”上帝的声音从光团中心传来，时而是男声，时而是女声，时而是个孩子或者老人，“你来向我求情吗？想让我结束这场循环往复的游戏？”

“我的确想。”亚茨拉斐尔不卑不亢，语速平缓，“但显然，一个权天使并不能左右您的旨意。我只是想问一下，您为何这样做？”

“因为我很好奇。为了满足我的好奇心。”上帝回答得毫不犹豫，祂的声音依旧在不断变幻切换，“我想看看如果一个恶魔学会了爱，会发生什么样的事情。”

亚茨拉斐尔思索了一会儿，然后说道：“您已经看到了，全能之主。一个恶魔学会了爱，然后他从这份爱当中学会了理解、尊重、包容，以及其他许多——恕我直言——其他许多美好的品质。”

“问题就出在这里。恶魔是堕落的，他们犯了错，所以堕落，是最不可饶恕的造物。他们不应该学会这些东西，这跟我想的不一样。”

亚茨拉斐尔静静等待上帝继续说下去。

“你也好，那个恶魔也好。主要是克鲁利。他就是不肯按照我的心意去做。如果他一开始能让我满意，让我看到我预期的那些结果，那么后来的事情可能根本就不会发生。”上帝继续说道，“可他永远不会走在我规定好的路线上。甚至走得越来越远，每一次都比上一次更让我不满意。”

亚茨拉斐尔侧了侧头，他谦逊但坚定地开口：“可是，全能之主，爱从来不会走在既定轨道和被安排好的道路上。您的这个实验，从一开始就存在悖论。您没法去为爱规定路线。”

亮白色光晕中间发出一阵嘈杂。

亚茨拉斐尔知道目的达到了，上帝已经将注意力的重心移到了自己身上。

于是他继续说道：“爱是这个世界上最不讲道理的东西了。它随心所欲，肆意妄为。在爱面前，每一种精心设计的规划、计划和既定路线都会失去作用。”

光团当中再次传出嘈杂，比上一次更响亮一点。

“你没法提前知晓爱什么时候会来，也不知道它什么时候会走。没法知道它下一步会怎么做。当爱驻扎在心里的时候，理智和精巧规划就只是个摆设。因为爱从来都不关乎理性、不关乎精妙的安排和谋略，它关乎感性的心灵。”

“这就是你在人间学到的东西吗？”上帝将声音拔高，像是十几名各不相同的男女老少同时发出斥责，“你——权天使亚茨拉斐尔——天堂里最忠诚、谦逊、本分的那个天使，是什么让你站在这里质疑我的决定？”

亚茨拉斐尔将十指在背后绞在一起：“是爱，全能之主。是我在人间这6000多年所学到的、感受到的爱。”

亮白色光团里传来一阵轰鸣。

同时，在地球上一片空旷的树林里，克鲁利展开了他的双翼。

漆黑羽毛在日光下反射出绚丽光晕，恶魔用翅膀将四个孩子护在身前，然后掏出他的怀表——狂风骤起，落叶泥土和砂石被从地面上卷起，在空中呼啸狂舞。

空气被撕裂，大地开始震颤，疾风化作利刃。刺耳的喧嚣中，克鲁利紧紧护着几个孩子，喉咙里渗出嘶哑尖锐的咆哮，大片大片金色在他眼睛里蔓延开，眼底腾起烈焰。

而后一切都倏然归于寂静——时间停止了。

恶魔在亚当耳边打了个响指：“去吧，孩子。记得有型一点。”

三秒钟之后，世界开始发生改变。

上帝的声音从四面八方向亚茨拉斐尔训斥、怒吼。

他指责亚茨拉斐尔的堕落，指责人间生活让他动摇，不再是那个圣洁忠诚的天使。

而亚茨拉斐尔站在这些嘈杂声音的中央，身体笔直、双手背在身后。他橄榄色的眼睛里一片平静，平静背后是坚不可摧的笃定。

“我并没有堕落，我的信念从不曾动摇。”他声音平和，但掷地有声，“我依旧坚信自己最初所坚信的那些东西——友善、宽容、谦和。以及爱。天使理应学会如何去爱，天使理应为人间带去爱与其他善念。”

太阳变成蓝色，阳光是紫色，落在地上之后又被折射为无数绚丽的色彩，最后它们都被吸入海洋。于是海水不再是纯粹的蓝，像一大桶五彩缤纷的颜料被倾倒，无数种色彩在其中交汇融合。

海豚从海面上跃出，然后欢笑着飞向蓝色太阳，抹香鲸和座头鲸成群结队地游弋在天空上。每一朵云的色彩材质都不一样，它们可以是粉色的棉花糖、白色的淡奶油、棕色的巧克力酱，或者一大块黄油。

然后巧克力和淡奶油开始溶化，于是下起甜滋滋的雨，每一座化工厂都变成糖果屋和巧克力工厂。

“我爱巧克力！”布莱恩从克鲁利翅膀底下钻出来，张开嘴去接天上掉下来的巧克力雨。

温斯利戴提议：“能来个彩虹糖吗？”

于是几座彩虹立刻出现在云朵间，然后他们全都变成彩虹糖、散落在大地上。

亚茨拉斐尔脚下的地面开始震颤。

“爱就是这样，全能之主。”他继续说，并在心里默默计算着时间，“您或许认为它会让人变得丑陋、自私、疯狂。有时候可能的确会这样。但事实上，更多时候——”

亚茨拉斐尔分开双脚，让自己站得更稳一点，抬头直视着面前那团明亮的光：**“它让我们变得更好。”**

B612小行星像降落伞那样轻飘飘地落在地球上，一头金发的小男孩从上面走下来，捧着它的玫瑰走入花丛中。不知从哪冒出来的外星人打开舱门，用飞船上的奇怪饮料热情招待同样不知道从哪里冒出来的仿生人。

量产型机器人成群结队地走上街头，把垃圾从地面上捡起来，丢进自己背后的背篓，垃圾在落入背篓中的一瞬间凭空蒸发消失不见。蓝盒子一头扎进巧克力云，威震天和擎天柱盯着一辆路过的拖拉机友善探讨这属于霸天虎还是汽车人，超级赛亚人在和好莱坞大片里的超级英雄在比赛丢飞饼。

熟悉的世界消失不见。

克鲁利的腿开始发软，他用从嗓子眼里挤出来的声音问亚当：“还没好吗？”

亚当似乎玩得很高兴。他闭上眼睛感受了一下那条所谓的“进度条”，然后点点头：“好了，链接已经切断了。”

克鲁利集中精神，通过超自然生物的意念——以及6000多年磨炼出来的默契——向亚茨拉斐尔发信号。

天堂里，上帝的怒火正逐渐聚集，亮白色光团在亚茨拉斐尔身边冲撞闪烁。

克鲁利的信号来得非常及时。

天使在四周嘈杂喧嚣的声音中深深吸了一口气，然后向上帝笑了笑：“无论如何，全能之主，我爱他。这件事永远不会改变。”

在上帝怒火降下之前的一瞬间，亚茨拉斐尔回到地球，将自己精准空头到克鲁利和四个孩子身边。

当上帝在震惊和错愕中回过头的时候，发现自己的沙盒已经——面目全非。

就好像一个每段话有八十个错别字二十六个语病的文档，或者一个充满可怕BUG跑起来能直接烧掉整台主机的程序，它的沙盒处于疯狂的、彻底的、混乱当中。

上帝发现这再也不是自己的沙盒游戏了。

“啪”一下，祂和这个沙盒、这颗小星球之间的联系，被彻底切断了。

亚茨拉斐尔落地之后先是对自己眼里的疯狂景象表示意外，以及赞赏，然后他开始动用权天使的力量。

“亲爱的，让时间再停一会儿。”他一手撑在克鲁利身后，“给我几分钟时间，马上就好。”

克鲁利的面颊和脖颈上正慢慢被黑红色鳞片覆盖，他攥紧怀表点了点头。

四个孩子第一次见到这样的亚茨拉斐尔——他背后伸展出巨大、强壮、洁白的翅膀，每一根羽毛都闪耀荣光，浅金色光线在他皮肤上游走，勾勒出圣洁典雅的纹路，然后很多双眼睛从皮肤下面浮现出来。

布莱恩往后退了一步，佩帕和亚当说，“哇喔，酷”。

亚茨拉斐尔周身燃起亮白色火焰，柔和光芒以他所站的那一块地面为中心，向四周快速扩散。这是权天使的守护。而同时，亚当双腿悬空让自己升至半空。撒旦之子集中精神，世界开始复原。

小行星和飞船缓缓驶离地球，抹香鲸座头鲸和海豚回到海里面，海水云朵和阳光变回正常的颜色，巨大机器人和各种漫画角色消失不见。

在静止的时间里，在十几分钟之内，世界经历了一次极度疯狂、无序、毫无厘头的混乱，然后又复原。

在切断地球和上帝的联系之后，在世界复原的那几分钟时间里，克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔依靠着彼此。他们各自用一只翅膀护住几个孩子、另两只翅膀在身后紧紧交缠，相握在一起。

最终，恶魔松开了他的怀表。

街上的行人、天上的飞鸟以及海里的鱼愣了愣，感觉自己刚刚好像经历了什么不得了的事情，但是又好像什么都没有发生。

于是他们继续各自的事情、继续忙于手头工作，继续在属于他们自己的人间生活。

现在这完完全全是属于他们自己的人间了。

“做得好，孩子们。”天使和恶魔收起他们的翅膀，变回普通人类模样。

四个孩子抬起头，表情很自豪——现在至少，他们再也不用担心要经历三十多次开学考试了。

“天使。”克鲁利凑到亚茨拉斐尔耳边，把声音压得很低，“你真该看看自己刚刚的样子。你浑身上下每一只眼睛都在诱惑我陷入更深的爱里面。”

**【尾声】**

上帝突然安静了下来，不知道在想什么，反正祂老人家越来越让人难以捉摸。天堂和地狱那边很安静，两名当事人没接到来自任何一方的警告信，也没有人来找麻烦。加百列耸了耸肩，别西卜撇了撇嘴，大家似乎都决定对这场混乱视而不见。

孩子们决定把8月30号当做一个特殊日子来纪念——纪念地球从此回到人类自己手中，纪念一份跨越重重阻碍持续了几千年、并将在未来几千几万年里继续下去的爱情，以及所有地球上已经发生、正在发生和即将发生的爱情。

爱就是这样，不讲道理，难以捉摸，没法被预计，无法被限定或者约束。

每一种造物在它面前都平等。平等地坠入到爱当中，平等享有这份甜美权利，将自己交给难以量化描述的心灵和感觉，而非理性与规定。

在克鲁利的提议下，亚茨拉斐尔买了一张新床。同样舒适，同样温暖，但远比之前那张要结实得多。

从此之后的很多个晚上，他们甜美愉悦的叹息和各种肉麻情话，可以不被打扰地从舌尖滚落、溶化在月色里。


End file.
